Come In Out of the Rain
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: SEQUEL TO PLEASE REMEMBER another 3yrs had passed.... nick and sara meet again... only this time, he's in for the biggest surprise of his life. it's his turn to visit San Francisco... and Sara. will he still love her when he finds out the truth?
1. new chapter one

here's the repost.... i had my aunt edit this and she said 3-year-olds can talk a little with a mixed baby talk.   
  
it's all up to how the parent talks to the tykes when theyre little. let's just assume that sara doesnt talk to them  
  
in baby talk. plus, it bugs me to write in wrong grammar, spelling and BABY TALK... so i'm sorry if it bugged you  
  
thanks anyway for the suggestions... :)  
  
COME IN OUT OF THE RAIN (sequel to "Please Remember")  
  
© CATE/TONI  
  
You said you believed that we'd  
  
Find love together happily  
  
After all the wrong I've done  
  
You feel that I'm still the one  
  
To give your loving to  
  
So bring it home to you  
  
SARA  
  
I just came home from a long shift. I work dayshift at the SFPD Crime Lab as the Lead C.S.I. I got the promotion the day after I got back from my Vegas trip. I was so happy that finally, I achieved that goal in my young life and I was so proud of myself. I E-mailed everyone in Las Vegas Crime Lab and told them the good news right away.  
  
By the way, Nick and I are not yet talking personally. No phone calls, no snail mail, no SMS even. But we E-mail each other. This kept our friends in a fuss all the time. I have come and gone and still we're not together yet. But I have been keeping contact with Catherine and Warrick. Grissom and Greg, too, sometimes when I catch Greg online at Yahoo. They kept me up to date on what was happening to them. Warrick jokingly slipped off one time about Catherine and Grissom. Greg finally found a match and so as Warrick, leaving Nick the only single soul in the team. Technically, I can tell I am single but not entirely alone. I live alone… yes, until three years ago.  
  
"Mommy! You're home!" my three-year-old girl said gleefully. She leapt to my lap and rained me with kisses. I named her Samantha Bernadette. "Gramma and I made cookies for you to take to work tomorrow. I hope you like 'em!" I played with her wavy brown hair and her eyes sparkled. "And I made a new friend at daycare today. Her name is Rachael."  
  
"That's great, honey!" I told her. Certainly, she did not get her social skills from me. "Where's your brother? Has he in any trouble?"  
  
The little boy in question came sauntering down the stairs to give me a bear hug. "Hi Mommy! I missed you already. I was bored to tears at daycare this morning." He laid his head on my lap and continued, "And no Mommy, I did not cause any trouble. Are you tired? Do you want a massage?"  
  
I chuckled. He is as sweet as his father. "No, baby. I'm okay. But Mommy's a bit hungry. Care to join me for dinner?" They sprang up from my lap and dragged me to the small dining area. "Nicky, why were you bored to tears at daycare?" I asked the little brown-haired boy I named Nicholas Bernard.  
  
Sammy answered for him, "Because Irene Benetton was absent. And his friend Paolo was too. He was practically alone in the time-out corner." She brought me the mac'n'cheez my mother left me from the microwave. Nicky shifted on his seat and avoided his sister's gaze.   
  
"Aw… Sammy, didn't you play with your brother?" I asked after a mouthful.  
  
"I didn't stand a chance to even talk to him, Mommy," she answered. "All the girls in the daycare were all around him." Obviously, he's starting to be the ladies' man.  
  
He tugged the leg of my pants and almost cried, "I wasn't doing anything wrong, was I?" I smiled and picked him up. "I mean, it's not like I want them to be around me." I reassured him that it's okay… though not necessarily normal for his age. I couldn't blame him for getting his father's facial features. And I couldn't blame those girls… with one look from his father's eyes, I fell madly.  
  
"Hey! Me too!" Sammy smiled sitting on my other knee. I ate my dinner with them. Occasionally, I would give them spoonfuls and I was rewarded with a kiss.   
  
At work, I'm tired, depressed and troubled. But if I have to come home to this kind of treatment every night, I don't have a problem with that. This is the way that I live for the past three years. I'm not alone… I'm with my mother and my two angels. Nicholas Bernard and Samantha Bernadette Sidle.  
  
After I tucked them in, I checked my personal E-mail to find two messages from the LV Crime Lab. One from Catherine and one from Greg. I have told them about my twins except… well, Nick. So far, they managed to hide them from him for a whole year. I opened Cath's first. It was about Lindsey's birthday two days back.  
  
Hey Sara!  
  
Lindsay says thank you for the 'Betty Spageti' you sent her. Don't worry; no one saw the return address. The party was a blast! Warrick, Gil, Greg, Nick and Archie were there. As well as all Lindsey's friends and her class adviser. This time, I stayed away from the clown and mime and stuck with the good ole parlor games. The graveyard shift rented a blow-up castle for Lindsay and her friends so they had fun.  
  
We had lasagna and some beef jerky to gnaw on. And some fruit salad and fish fillets. Gil set-up the barbeque for us so we had some grilled chicken and French fries. She insists I tell you what she got from us so here goes:  
  
Warrick gave her the whole Harry Potter book series while his girlfriend Callie gave her the movies. Greg being Greg gave her faux make-up and face paint. Gil gave her… guess what, a whole collection of butterfly hairclips. Archie and Brass gave her the Furbys she was asking for years. Doc and David sent her that Pokemon computer thingy. Nick gave her a Victorian Doll House for her paper doll collection. Her teacher gave her a nice pink dress and an orange blouse. Her friends also gave her some pillows, bracelets, and garments. I gave her the Lord of the Rings DVDs because she's just crazy over that Orlando Bloom guy. We really wished you were there.  
  
Hey, I got to go. Grissom has us in this floater at Lake Mead… again. Give my regards to your little angels… my favorite godchildren. See you soon!  
  
Hugs, Catherine and Lindsay  
  
It really sounded fun. I kind of missed Lindsay's birthdays. It's a family… or shall I say a graveyard shift affair every time she turns a year old. I remember my twins' 2nd birthday. Cath sent them Reptar dolls, a green one for Nicky and a pink one for Sammy. She had herself a proxy for their baptism. Warrick sent them pajamas with their names embroidered on the front. He is their godparent too. Gil and Greg, together with the other men in the lab… with the slight exception of someone, gave them bicycles which they both loved. Before, I got carried away, I read Greg's letter.  
  
Hello Bionic Mommy Sara!  
  
I still can't believe it, Ms. Sidle. You're a mom! And you managed to hide it from us for a year. Can you send me a picture of them or do I just have to look at Nick to see how they look like? Just kidding! So, how are you? I can't picture you being with a kid… let alone two. But I know you're doing a fine job. Every thing you do, you make sure it's perfect, right?  
  
Are they talking yet? No baby talk? Are they still playing with the bikes we gave them? I'm sorry for sounding like a desperate dad but I do feel sorry about Nick. No you don't have to apologize for putting us through this. After all, what are friends for? Or former flings on our case… ;)  
  
Okay, okay… I'll stop joking now. I don't want my computer to melt from your Sara-glare. I hope to see you soon, girl. There will be a forensics convention next month and word has reached my ears that it'll be held there in San Fran. I bet my bottom dollar that Nick will be the first one to sign up. Anyway, if that's true, you'll see us all there and maybe we can crash at your place?  
  
Uh-oh… Grissom just gave me some hair AND blood samples to process. I have to cut this short. Warrick and Doc says hi. Bye-bye, Mommy Sara!  
  
Always here, Greg (… and Warrick)  
  
Wasn't that sweet? Just count on Greggo to make you smile after a rainy day. These are my true friends. Imagine, they were willing to hide my little secret from their very, very, very close co-worker and friend and managed to do so for a year. I was hoping for more years to come but time wasn't on my side. There will be a conference here next month. I know my secret will not go unnoticed if he decides to join the symposium.  
  
I was about to log-off when another new mail came in. This time it was from… Nick.  
  
Hello there, babe!  
  
It's me. Well, um… I don't know what to say. I just want to check up on you. I hope you're not tiring yourself out. How is it being the lead C.S.I.? I'm sure you're having a blast at it. You're so amazing. Well, don't you worry about me, I'm fine over here. Playing matchmaker between Grissom and Catherine. I just wish you're here to help me out. Warrick's no fun when it comes to that.  
  
Hey, can you send me your latest picture? I'm done with crying over the last picture Greggo gave me… just joking. I miss you so much. I love you…I know you don't want to see that but I just have to let you know that I do. I still do. I'll see you soon…  
  
Love, Nick  
  
PS: You're beautiful.  
  
I did not dare to reply. I know he's online because the queue time was just five minutes ago. This is Nick's style, short but sweet letters; he's always been a man of few words. Just like my little Nicky. Now, I did log-off after sending my replies and pictures to Greg and Catherine. I purposely instructed them again to please conceal the pictures from Nick.   
  
Before, I had some shut-eye, I thought about his letter. He sounded like he was courting me again. It was a weird but at the same time thrilling feeling. You know just like back in high school when your ultimate crush finally notices you and takes you out for lunch. Considering all the things I said and done to him in the past, he loves me. But I'm not sure if that'll remain the same after he finds out about my kids… our kids.  
  
You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change  
  
Welcome me into your arms again  
  
Come on in out of the rain, hey  
  
There's a place in your heart to love me again  
  
Happiness and joy you bring  
  
When you call my name  
  
Come on in out of the rain 


	2. chapter2

You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change  
  
Welcome me into your arms again  
  
Come on in out of the rain, hey  
  
There's a place in your heart to love me again  
  
Happiness and joy you bring  
  
When you call my name  
  
Come on in out of the rain  
  
LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB BREAK ROOM  
  
"Okay people gather around," Gil Grissom said to his team. "There will be a symposium to be held in San Francisco 6 weeks from now. This was originally intended for the dayshift people but they…"  
  
"Decided they're too busy to attend another meeting, what did I miss?" Nick finished for him. He was standing by the door with his hands on his hips. Warrick, Catherine and Greg shifted on their seats. Nick gave them curious looks that did not go unnoticed by their superior. Grissom, himself felt uncomfortable. "What?"  
  
Grissom cleared his throat and repeated what he previously said. "Take a seat, Nick." Upon hearing 'San Francisco', his face lit up and a 1000-watt smile was pasted on his face. He sat beside Greg on the couch and began fidgeting. "Now, since Nicky-boy here finished my sentence for me, I guess I'll continue on to business. We have no choice but to attend this meeting. But the sheriff has to see how many slots there are so he can accommodate hopefully all of us."  
  
Greg got up and sat beside Catherine. He got fed up of Nick's squirming. "Nick, man. You're more twitchy that I am," he said. When Grissom started to hand out assignments, he whispered to Catherine, "You better get Grissom to reserve one slot for now." She knew entirely what me meant.  
  
After the shift, she approached him in the locker room and made sure to get one slot for Nick. He needed this more than any of them does yet all of them are hoping to go with him. "Don't worry. I got him a slot even before I told you about the convention." Cath mouthed a 'thank you' and gave him a chaste kiss. He stood there flabbergasted but he wore a smile until he fell into slumber.  
  
Nick, on the other hand, couldn't stand still for his life. He can now see Sara again. "What are you smiling all day for?" Warrick asked his friend.  
  
"You should know that by now, man," he joked.   
  
"No, I don't," he lied. He just wanted to hear the words come out of his pal's mouth. "In fact, why don't you tell me."  
  
"I'm smiling all day, Warrick, because I can now go and see Sara again."  
  
"What are your plans for her?"   
  
"I want to cozy up to her again, just like before," he answered solemnly. "I mean so many things have happened; so many things have changed. But one thing hasn't been tainted. I still love her, man. I really do… regardless of what she had done." His speech was like off a soap opera. To lighten the mood, he joked, "Satisfied with my answer? I have that all rephrased 4 times."  
  
"No, no," Warrick laughed. "I'm pretty satisfied. That's good. I'm happy for you."  
  
SAN FRANSISCO CRIME LAB CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Sara received a memo from the sheriff regarding the convention. She assembled her CSIs and explained all the topics. Three in her team volunteered to take part. She, as the Lead CSI had no choice but to go. "Sidle," the director said to her after the meeting, "how many other slots do you want to reserve? We already gave your men AND women their permits and we found out we still have blank slots for reservation. If you do not have anyone in mind, we can put them up for first come-first serve slots."  
  
She thought a bit and only one thing came in. "Director, do you mind if you get me 5 permits for the Las Vegas crime lab. One each for their 5 CSIs."  
  
He gave her a piece of paper, "Very well. Please list down their names and I will have them sent to Las Vegas immediately." After writing, she handed him the form back. "Hmmm… Gil Grissom, isn't he the entomologist?" She nodded. "These permits then are well-deserved. Thank you, Ms. Sidle."  
  
She went home exhausted at the same time excited. She's going to see them all again. "Yes, Sara. ALL of them. Including him…yes, him," she thought closing her eyes and sighing. "You got to prepare yourself, Sidle. Prepare yourself, ready Sammy and Nicky." Then she said out loud, "Oh I don't know what to do!"  
  
"What do you not know, Mommy?" she heard Nicky say. "Maybe I can help you." He clambered up the plush sofa to his mother's lap and snuggled close. "What is it?"  
  
Sara hugged him close and smelled his hair. "Nicky, it's nothing. Mommy's just caught up in a case. You understand that one, right?" He nodded his head and listened close. Then Sammy bounced into the room. She greeted her with a gleeful 'hello' in a sing-song voice.   
  
They played around a bit, chasing away Sara's fatigue. Hearing her children's laughs just makes her laugh. Then an idea came into her mind. "Guys, what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked.  
  
Sammy answered first, "I want to be just like you, Mommy! A C.S.I. just like you and… and…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well… as you've told us… our dad," she shyly answered. Cleary, Nick's eyes were reflected in her… the very eyes that made Sara fall in love.  
  
She smiled sweetly at the child and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Evidently, this was getting easier. "How about you, baby boy?"  
  
He pouted shortly and then answered, "Me too. I want to follow your footsteps. I want to do what you do… and what D… Dad… Daddy does."  
  
This was a 'now-or-never' moment for her. Here goes, "Do you want to meet your daddy?" her eyes were filling up with tears. Sammy's too. She gave the little girl a tight hug and comforted her when she started to sob. Nicky was there beside his sister in a flash and joined the hug and started to sniffle. Sara let go of her tears, "I'm sorry, Sammy, Nicky. Mommy's really sorry."  
  
Nicky shot up and replied, "No Mommy! We understand you. We understand what you did, don't we Sammy?" The little brown head nodded. "Yes, we would like to meet our daddy." Sara could just smile. 


	3. chapter3

i hope you're liking it so far in spite of the errors and other stuff. i apologize for the late update. school just started here in the philippines.  
  
I loved no one but you  
  
But I strayed; I know I made you blue  
  
You spoke unto my very soul  
  
You warmed my heart that once was cold  
  
Now I'm so glad to know  
  
LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB BREAK ROOM  
  
Strange. The LV Crime Lab hasn't received any cases so far. It was already an hour into the shift when Grissom declared a union break.  
  
"Gil, you dare declare a break?" Cath glared at him. "We're bored to death here for a whole hour! And you announce a 'break'?" She sunk to the couch and fumed.  
  
He sat down beside her and said, "Cath, I apologize. To tell you the truth, guys, I'm bored too." The whole team mumbled, "Yeah right."  
  
Just then, Greg came bustling in with his laptop open and the screen showed his Yahoo account. He sat between Grissom and Catherine and said energetically, "You'd better believe this, guys."  
  
"What? You reached a new level in spaceship pinball?" Nick joked bluntly with drooping eyes.  
  
"Ha ha, Stokes," Greg shot back. "Ignore him, people. Anyway, I received this E-mail from… uh…" he hesitated a bit but blurted out, "From our girl Sara saying that we, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and yours truly will go to San Francisco with all-expense paid reservations. Meaning free flight to and from San Francisco, free accommodation… that is if we want to, free food, and an extra week for recreational purposes. All we need to do is reply to this E-mail to say if we're coming or not."  
  
The room was filled with 3 'of course, we will' answers. Nick was gaping at Greg with his eyes as big as dinner plates. Warrick came over by his friend and tapped his arm, "Hey Nick. You heard that? All of us are going to San Francisco for the convention for free."  
  
It seems like everything he said bounced off Nick as he burst out, "That E-mail is from Sara?" Greg, now feeling scared just nodded. He bounced off his seat and kneeled beside the laptop to read the message.  
  
Hey Greg and the whole graveyard team! I met with the convention director this morning and I reserved you guys 5 slots. And it's a tad like a V.I.P. pass. You are entitled to a free plane tickets via American Airlines and free food during the day of convention. Your free accommodation may come only if you avail of it. And since it's V.I.P., you guys are given a week-off for recreation. Maybe, I'll get a week-off too so I can spend time with you guys.   
  
I have messages for everyone that I'll enclose in this one E-mail.  
  
Catherine – I'm glad Lindsay likes the Betty Spageti. It took me a long time to think if she's too old for it or not. I'm glad that you and Gil are doing good.  
  
Grissom – When you arrive, my co-workers want to see you. One girl here, Hannah is a big follower. She was floored when I told her I used to be your student and we once worked together. Don't worry, that's all I told her.   
  
Warrick – When's the big day? Make sure to tell me beforehand so I can come. You know Vegas. I miss you, man!  
  
Nick – Uh… hey! How are you? Sorry, I haven't replied to your E-mail yet but I'll be finding the time. When you come here in San Francisco, well, can we meet up? (That brought a smile to his face again.)  
  
Greg – SHARE THIS WITH EVERYONE!  
  
Well, that's all for now. I hope to see you all soon.  
  
Love, Sara  
  
PS for Greg:  
  
Right there, Greg snatched the laptop from Nick and closed it. "Hey! I was reading that PS part, Greg," he whined.  
  
"Didn't you see, Nicky boy?" he whined back. "It just for me! Mind your own business." He started heading back to the DNA lab that also serves as his office and said, "Cath, please come with me. I have uh… something to show you."  
  
Cath stood up, happy that she can escape the dull atmosphere of the break room. She caught up with him and whispered, "What is it?"  
  
"Sara and the twins' pictures," he murmured. They just smiled. "We can show Grissom and Warrick later. I'll be sending this to them LATER after shift."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the break room, Nick was still slightly mad. "Why does he have to do that? Is he hiding something?" his CSI skills kicking in.  
  
"You know, Nick," Warrick retorted, "be satisfied that she even gave you a message as personal as that. We all know too well that she doesn't want to talk yet to you." Nick shot him a glare. "Okay, okay. At least she wants to meet up with you. Just with you…"  
  
"Yeah, you have a point," he sighed. "But still, Grissom had the longest message."  
  
Grissom looked at them from the crossword he was solving and said, "Don't look at me!" The three men just laughed it off just in time for a case to come in.  
  
In the DNA lab, Greg and Cath immersed themselves in silent 'ooh' and 'ahh'. Sara sent three pictures of the twins to them. One picture was them on the bikes and another one was with ice cream all around their mouths and 'Blue's Clues' shirts. The third one was them with the whole San Francisco CSI on their celebration after a high profile case. "Oh my," Greg said after saving the pictures, "Sara is a good mom! Who would have known?"  
  
"Who knew she had that in her?" Cath agreed. "I think she's doing a fine job raising those two rug rats. I'm so proud of her."  
  
"They're both so cute," Grissom surprised them both. They didn't hear him come in and let alone sneak up to them. "Can I have a copy of those?"  
  
Greg rechecked his E-mail just in case. "I will send them to you, Cath and Warrick after shift so Nicky-boy there won't have suspicions." He glanced back to the screen and saw another E-mail from Sara. It was attached with her latest picture. "Greg, please give this to Nick. Thank you!"  
  
"I guess our Nicky-boy will get a picture after all," Cath said after seeing a Sara in a little black dress with a glass of champagne.  
  
"Better send it now, Greggo," again an interruption from another one from the team, Warrick. "He's about to check his mail when I left him. Now may I see my godchildren?"  
  
Back in the break room, Warrick left Nick alone. He decided to check his personal E-mail account since the whole team was gone to their businesses. But first, he checked what new things were available at Ebay. Seeing nothing to his liking, he proceeded to his intended work. "Hey, from Greg. But he was just here…" he thought. "Anyway…"  
  
Nicky, Sara wants me to send you this. It's her picture. She couldn't send you directly because there might be a problem to her line to yours… and I didn't mean that in another way. She's very beautiful in this picture so don't slobber on your laptop. I haven't read the attached message. See you around!  
  
He opened the attached picture and his jaw dropped. There was Sara with a slight smile on her face. She was wearing a little black dress that stopped mid-thigh; her hair was simply down her shoulders and on her feet were 2-inch stilettos. She had little make-up and she sported matching pearl accessories. "Oh my goodness," he gasped. "Sara's so beautiful." He just couldn't express in words what he felt.  
  
Next, he opened the attached letter.  
  
Dearest Nick,  
  
I'm sorry I didn't send this to you directly. The truth is… I couldn't have myself send it to your E-mail. I don't know why… but please don't be mad at me. I'm still thinking of you after all that has happened. Really, I can't understand why you feel about me in spite of everything. You didn't do anything wrong. I left you, I ran away… I am the one who strayed. I forgave you a hundred times for whatever wrong you did to me and I forgot about them. I know I made you suffer as you did me.  
  
Yet, you're still there. I'm not sure if I will be grateful or scared or guilty that I even DESERVE this kind of affection from someone like you. You're the closest to perfect that I know. You changed me…in every aspect of the words. You made me love again… made me a warm-blooded primate. Nick, I'm glad that I met you. I'm glad because for a short time in my life, I was yours and you were mine. There was no you and me… only US. But nothing lasts forever. Even the untouchable Sara Sidle and the strong-willed Nick Stokes were not immune to the end of days.  
  
To be honest, when I left… my world turned upside down. It felt like I lost a part of me… the only part of me that was working… the only part of me that was alive. Once, I said, "Never in my whole life will I say this to anyone again." But right now, I will and it'll be to the same person I said it last.  
  
I love you, Nick. I still do.  
  
Sara 


	4. chapter4

I'm sorry this took so long to update. I was busy with school work and   
  
my computer got a slight case of sniffles. By the way, CSI4 just finished here   
  
in the Philippines. Nick and Sara looked so sweet. Anyway, enjoy this   
  
chapter.  
  
As he read the letter, he imagined Sara reading those words to him. "I love you, Nick." How he longed to hear her utter these words. He felt so moved and touched by her message that came from the bottom of her heart. "I love you, too, Sara. I do…" he whispered under his breath.  
  
You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change  
  
Welcome me into your arms again  
  
Come on in out of the rain, hey  
  
LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB… ONE WEEK BEFORE THE TRIP  
  
The graveyard shift was gathered in the conference room. "Since Sara was kind enough to reserve us V.I.P. slots at the convention next week," Grissom started, "and we already reserved one V.I.P. ticket just in case, we have an extra. This is already paid for so we can take one more person from this crime lab."  
  
"Don't tell me you're bringing Ecklie with us," Catherine sighed.  
  
"Not in a million years," he sneered. "It's about time he realizes who are the best crime scene investigators in Clark County."  
  
The group was silent for a moment until Sara happily said, "How about Archie? I mean, he's been very helpful in recent cases and ever since you hired him, he's very efficient and hard-working."  
  
"Yeah, I consider him a part of this group also," Warrick agreed with her. "I bet he would love to go with us."  
  
Greg smiled and cried, "I'll go get him. Let's see if he's up to it," then he went on to find their friend. Moments later, the two came back. Archie was looking very puzzled so they knew that Greg didn't tell him the news. "Guys…"  
  
"What's up? You need my help?" Archie asked.  
  
Cath stood up and grinned at him, "Archie, do you remember the convention that we're going to attend next week?" He nodded. "Well, we have an extra slot so…"  
  
"We voted that you should come with us!" Nick finished for her. "Take it as a 'thank you' for all the help you've given us."  
  
"You guys are kidding me!" he burst. "I can't believe it. Thank you, guys!" He shook hands with everyone in the room.  
  
"Now, Archie… we need you to prepare your passport," Grissom instructed. "This is your plane ticket. We're staying there roughly a week and a half to two. Pack-up early and well… we'll see you with us next week." The lab guy nodded and thanked them once again. Then all returned to their workstations.   
  
Nick got home early and re-checked his suitcase. He got his packed already complete with a small speech and a small velvet box. He sat heavily on the bed and sighed. Opening the box, he smiled to himself, "Sara… Sara…" the princess cut diamond ring flashed happily at him.  
  
SFPD CRIME LAB… SARA  
  
What a long day! I didn't expect to take care of the hotel reservations of my team and Vegas'. I pleaded with the sheriff not to give me a double because I had to take my kids shopping. They knew all about my previous team and would want to give them something especially Catherine and Warrick, their godparents.   
  
"Aunt Catherine wouldn't like that!" Sammy said jumping up and down. "She'll like candles because it smells really good and flowers because prettyful girls like prettyful flowers."  
  
"But Sammy!" Nicky said to her. "These are for Uncle Warrick and Uncle Greg!" He pointed to the variety of neckties that adorned the wall.   
  
I stepped up between them and saw a rainbow colored tie. "Oh Greg WOULD like that!" I chuckled. Nicky gave his twin an "I told you" look. I knelt down and asked them, "What about Uncle Nick? What do you plan to give him?" They dragged me to the other side of the mall, the toy department. "Uh guys, we've been here already."  
  
"We know," Sammy said. "But we missed that!" She indicated the cowboy hat desk lamp that rested beside the cartoon night lights. "You told us that Uncle Nick came from Texas and now lives in Las Vegas. I'm guessing he's homesick."  
  
Nicky pulled on my pant leg and I looked at him. "I'm sure he's going to like that gift! Please, Mommy. Can we get it for him?" Such sweet little kids; if you only knew. I took the lamp to the cashier and paid for it. We then picked up gifts for Cath, floating candles, Warrick and Greg, the neckties. They drew a large colorful bug on poster board for Grissom.   
  
We had dinner out and by the time we reached home, the two were fast asleep in their car seats. Good thing my mom is still around so we can put them in their room. I'm so blessed to have them. Some nights, I would just watch them breathe. Amongst all the chaos and death and pain that I encounter in crime scenes, they are my saving grace.   
  
Right before I hit the sack, my friend Hannah rang me up. "Hey Sara, you asleep?" I groaned. "Sorry but I just got home from the double and reception received a call from Las Vegas PD that the Clark County CSI will bring along another member. Someone named Archie Johnson."  
  
"Really!" I almost cried. "Gosh, I miss that guy!"  
  
"Who's he?" she asked getting all interested.  
  
I smiled. "Well, he's one of our lab techs back in Vegas. He's very helpful especially in audio/visual. And he's well, kinda cute."  
  
"What does he look like then?" Hannah continued, her voice eager.  
  
"Okay, now… he's Asian, tall, smiles a lot, and he has a bit of an accent," I enumerated. Come to think of it, he is Hannah's type. I hear a slight squeal from the other end of the line.  
  
"Ahh, Sara! You have to introduce me to him!"  
  
"What happened to Gil Grissom?"  
  
She chuckled. "And him, too. Hey, I got to go. Sweet dreams, boss!" And she clicked off.  
  
I wasn't used to be called 'boss' yet. I used to call Grissom that. I can't wait for this week to be over. And I'll see them… him… again. 


	5. chapter5

There's a place in your heart to love me again Happiness and joy you bring When you call my name Come on in out of the rain  
  
ONE WEEK LATER... SAN FRANCISCO... SARA Hannah and I got off our shift to pick-up Grissom and the rest from the airport. I decided to bring Hannah's SUV since mine has car seats for kids in the back seat. She couldn't stop her babble about how excited she is on seeing her ultimate mentor. She lives by his words. And a tad bit of her slipped out something about Archie.  
  
"Alright, we're here," I said getting off. "Their flight will be here any minute now." Hordes of CSI were roaming around the airport. All of them, in utility vests. "This is harder than I thought." But...  
  
"Sara!" I heard a familiar female voice almost scream. "Oh my goodness, girl how are you?"  
  
"Catherine!" we hugged. "I'm fine. You?" she smiled. The others followed on behind her. Nick stood with Grissom at the back and I gave him a small smile. Hannah cleared her throat. "Oh I'm sorry. Guys this is Hannah Valdez. Hannah, this is Catherine Willows." They exchanged hi's. "And this is Greg Sanders." He suavely offered his hand. "Warrick Brown. And... uh Nick Stokes."  
  
"Hello Hannah," Warrick said shaking her hand. "Has Sara been good?" She just chuckled. Nick just smiled and they shook hands. Hannah held his gaze for a moment and I felt some jealousy surge through my brain so I carried on.  
  
"And this is Archie Johnson," I said first giving him a hug. Hannah blushed furiously as her shaky hand took his.  
  
"Hmm... Valdez? Spanish?" he asked with a smile. She was speechless.  
  
"Filipino-Canadian. And finally, LVPD Senior CSI Dr. Gil Grissom." She just stared open-mouthed at him.  
  
"Hello Ms. Valdez," he said politely. "I understand that you have followed my works. I am very pleased to hear such."  
  
She silently smiled and almost whispered, "Please. Call me Hannah." We realized we were getting late so we carried on. They gathered their stuff and we all piled inside the SUV with Hannah in the back beside Archie. They were immersed in a conversation. Catherine offered to sit beside me and we chatted a while.  
  
Half-way to the hotel, my phone rang. "Sidle. Yeah... but Hannah and I are excused. Ok, I'll ask them. Right," I pulled-up and turned to them. I can't help but laugh. Hannah was in between Greggo and Archie and she seemed to enjoy her time. "Uh guys, there's a 419 not far from here. Hannah, you have to go to the scene. But we have to drop by the lab first. Care to join us?"  
  
Warrick smiled, "Only if your break room can accommodate all of us." I nodded all the while trying to avoid Nick's gaze. "I guess we could drop by."  
  
"Thanks, you guys," I said going on the road again. When we reached the lab, everyone inside were excited. There were many like Hannah who followed Grissom and lived by his works. Some just want to see the Clark County, LV CSI because they were the best in the country. This is a big honor!  
  
They were like celebrities when they got settled in our LARGE break room. Our female lab techs were gawking at Nick and Warrick. The interns and the younger ones were whispering about Greg and Archie and casting jealous looks at Hannah. The brave ones stepped up and shook hands with Catherine and Grissom. The sheriff pushed his way through and I introduced them.  
  
"Captain, this is the Clark County, LV CSI. Their supervisor, Gil Grissom. Senior CSI, Catherine Willows. Lab technician, Archie Johnson. Junior CSIs, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes," I said unconsciously placing my hand softly on his bicep. Our eyes met a moment and my breath hitched. I hurriedly pulled my hand away as if it was burnt. "They're here for the convention tomorrow."  
  
He shook hands with all of them. "Welcome to San Francisco! We're very honored to have you here."  
  
"Thank you Captain," Grissom said. I excused myself to check on the 419 case. Once inside my cold office, the wrapped my arms around me. My arms are so thin, I'm just amazed that I can carry both of my kids at one time. I still could feel the warmth of his skin. I could feel him radiating from my palms.  
  
A knock on the door snapped me out of my reverie. "Hey, you okay?" Hannah smiled. She sat down in front of me and continued, "So that's Nick Stokes." I nodded. "Why the hell did you not tell me he's that hot? I mean he looked so sizzling on pic but in person? Sara, come on!" I gave her one of my glares. "Okay, okay. I know I sound like a teenager but hello. What happened between you two?"  
  
I shifted on my seat. I don't really talk about my personal life around my work place. But Hannah's my friend and she deserves to know. "Well, things didn't work out the way we both planned it. A CSI from California, I think doesn't go well with a CSI from Texas."  
  
"But he's Sammy and Nicky's dad, right?" she asked. "Does he know? When are you going to tell them, if ever he doesn't know?"  
  
I sighed. "Yes... No and eventually," I answered silently. "I don't think any of us are ready for the truth. Me, especially. I mean, Nick is... was... no, still is the one I love. But there many things that complicate what I have now. Work, our past, the twins, him, me!"  
  
"Whatever you choose, Sara. I'll be here for anything," she said. "I have to go, I'll take this case so you'll be free to take them around. You go and use my car. You don't want them to sit on baby seats." She started to go out but immediately said, "Make me sound good for Archie, okay?" I chuckled at her. Yes, he's her type anyway.  
  
I met back with them a few moments later, sipping on some coffee. Greg was commenting on how he should've brought along some of his own. "Hey guys. Tired?" Greg just gave me an exaggerated yawn. "Okay, I'll drive you to your hotels then you can rest."  
  
"No, no!" Warrick smiled. "We were just joking. You owe us some catching up."  
  
"Yeah, you owe us your annual meal out," Catherine smiled. "Three years without the vegetarian health food of Sara Sidle is long enough for us to miss it." They all stood up and followed me out the door.  
  
As we reached the SUV, I said to Catherine and Warrick, "I'm sorry to burst your bubbles but I'm not a vegan anymore. I don't want them to miss out on protein." They just grinned for they realized who 'they' are.  
  
But what came next, I didn't expect. Nick said behind me, "Who's 'they'? I'm pretty sure that Hannah is a vegan. You do rub off." I met with his eyes and gave him a hesitant smile.  
  
Grissom, the boss that he is, ordered us to hurry up and pile into the car. "It's getting warm, if you don't mind." So we did with Cath still beside me. Oh, I could just thank Grissom for getting me out of that. "So, Sara... what made you give up being a vegan?" I take it back.  
  
ringring And I thank my phone, "Excuse me... Sidle?"  
  
"Hi Mommy!" Sammy's bubbly voice burst from the other end. Is there anyone to thank? "Nicky and I just want to know if you're okay. Are they there with you?" "Uh..." I looked at Cath and mouthed, "Sammy." She gave me a big smile and winked at the others. Good thing Archie's getting Nick busy in the backseat. "Yeah, they're with me. All of them. You okay?" I hated sounding so professional... it's my daughter. She chuckled back. "Say... this is a bad time. I'll just see you later."  
  
"Aw, call me..." she whined. I laughed. We said goodbye and hung up. The ride to the hotel was pretty silent except for the radio and our short conversations. I'll have to prepare myself for the long one later.  
  
"We're here," I announced. They all got out and carried their overnight bags and let the bellboys take care of their luggage. The PD reserved them a suite with 3 bedrooms. Kind of like a condominium unit. Nick and Warrick took one as well as Archie and Greg. There's no question who paired up with Grissom. Maybe I can play matchmaker after all. Back in the car, with the intent of my promised luncheon, I almost slipped when Archie said they would all want to eat in a diner. Nicky, Sammy and I eat at this one pizza/pasta place all the time.  
  
We crammed into a corner booth, like we used to and ordered up. I sat between the younger guys. Then we started talking... about me being a Lead CSI, high-profile cases, their cases, how the lab changed after I left and such... anything but my social life. Grissom even pried open the reason why I quit being a vegan. I just told him I got fed up and over the pig thing. When the food arrived, Archie started asking me questions about Hannah... which is a good thing. He's interested, she's interested as well. They have 10 days to get to know each other. As promised, I made her sound good to his ears.  
  
"Let's see," I started, "Hannah Lisa Valdez. She's 27, CSI2, graduated at UC Berkley and she started in DNA just like Greg. She's pretty responsible and very reliable. She's um... half-Filipino half-Canadian. She knows four languages. And hey, she's single." He smiled AND blushed. "A HUGE fan of you, Grissom! She was so floored when she knew I was your student and colleague at LV. She rained me with questions about the stuff you work on and how you work."  
  
"How about you?" Nick suddenly said. "You still single?" We all silenced and I just nodded. He also nodded in understanding. The tension in the air was so thick that you can cut it with a knife. He who started it, also lightened up the mood. "Y'all, where do you plan to take us after the convention? We're with'ya for a week."  
  
I seemed like nothing happened. I was like I was back in Vegas and we all just finished a big case and it was Archie's turn for breakfast. After lunch, they decided to rest. And I have to go back to the lab. I drove them back to the hotel and we exchanged goodbyes. Archie shyly asked for Hannah's number which I confidently gave. In the elevator, Nick took the chance to brush against my side and take my hand for a second. If only I wasn't that scared to let the moment last. 


	6. chapter6

Hey guys! thank you for the reviews. they are most appreciated! :)  
  
here's the next chappie. i know this is kinda boring not to mention short but my muse fell asleep today.  
  
reviews feed her and it'll be nice.... thank you and enjoy!  
  
Some people spend a lifetime looking for love  
  
And I had love right here all the time  
  
Why did I try to deny it, deep inside I just couldn't fight it  
  
You turned my life around…  
  
The convention the next morning was your typical formal gathering of doctors, coroners, crime scene investigators, police officers, professors and students. Sara's and the LV CSI arrived early to get good seats and more time to talk and get acquainted. She deliberately wore her most expensive dress, a ruby red cocktail dress that hugged her curves and accented her skin color. On her neck was a pearl choker with matching earrings and bracelet. She wore just a simple band of gold with a small sapphire on it, her birthstone. Her hair was down and make-up was at the minimal.  
  
Hannah was a stunner too. Little black dress with 2-inch stilettos and sparkling in silver. Archie Johnson, dressed in white tux, became a part of her accessories as soon as they arrived at the convention. Catherine cannot be beat either. Dark emerald dress fit for the red-carpet of the Academy Awards. Grissom couldn't agree more. For the rarest of times, Greg Sanders was formal. No outrageous colors; even his tie was checkered blue and his hair was matted down neatly. The ever formal Warrick and Nick were head-turners; practically all female participants turn their heads and giggle.   
  
NICK  
  
Uh-oh, here they come. I try and concentrate on what Greg was telling me about the NYPD CSI and the seniors from Baylor University. "So Nicky-boy… why won't we check out the girls. I mean…" Greggo, I can't. My eyes already spotted someone. Damn it! Focus on what your colleague is rambling about. "…Man, what better to have a girl from the same line of work… more communication, understanding…" Greggo, I of all people must know how that feels. Shit, they're coming closer. Okay, okay… I've run out of curses.  
  
"Hey guys!" her sweet voice filled my ears. I managed a smile but I realized she wasn't facing me but Grissom. No use on being jealous, though. "This is Charles Damien, CSI3 and Alberta Davis, CSI1. You all know Hannah already." The girl gave a wave so as the others. Hannah headed straight to Archie and they dove into a quiet conversation. Way to go, Johnson! Young Greg spotted his perfect candidate. And I must say, this Alberta Davis is more of his type. She has jet black hair with blue streaks and an eyebrow ring. If I'm not mistaken, also a nose ring. She might have the same idea because her gaze was at our direction and it's not to me. "Let's go in then."  
  
Archie and Hannah I bet were already inside. Warrick had a brother-brother bonding with Charles Damien. Grissom and Catherine… don't ask. So with Greg and Alberta. "Oh please, call me AD," she said in her bubbly tone which was very unbecoming with her look.  
  
As I was turning me heel to follow my supervisor, someone reminded me of HER existence. "Care to escort me in, Nick?" she said. I looked at her and once again was amazed by her form. She was filled out on some parts and she haven't aged a day.  
  
I took her hand and joked, "Who said chivalry was dead?" She gave me that sweet chuckle and we went in.  
  
SARA  
  
Step one: have the courage to come up and talk to him. Check. Step two: walk hand-in-hand with him. Check. Step three: joke with him. Check, I guess. Step four: take a seat next to him and talk to him some more. Uh… Sara Sidle, lost for words.  
  
Once we were settled, the awkwardness began building up. The two of us looked like shy teenagers amongst the table of the popular crowd. Hannah was having a blast. Her unofficial date was holding her hand and they were laughing. AD and Greg were instant 'friends'… I can see it in their eyes. Charles found someone to look up to. Clearly, Warrick had the experience to share with him to make him work better. As for the other two, locked up in their own little bubble. Good thing they haven't openly kissed yet.  
  
Nick was playing with the table cloth and swaying from side to side. He does this when he's nervous. I usually kept my composure and stayed still. "So," he started, "what's up? I mean, what are you up to lately?" I glared at him. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know that sounded stupid."  
  
"No, no," I smiled. "I'm just surprised you bothered to ask those questions." He glared back looking hurt. "You know the answers. It's me, Sara Sidle. All work, no play. Anti-social and now a former vegetarian."  
  
"And 'the boss'," he finished. We burst into a slight laugh. "You look beautiful tonight, Sara." Oh stop saying my name! You know it drives me wild hearing those two syllables roll off your tongue.   
  
"Thanks, Nick," I said. "You always look good." Hell, why does this male human being make me forget the whole Webster's dictionary in a heartbeat. Nevertheless, this is Nick. He's supposed to do that. And I am Sara… and I love him. 


	7. chapter7

another short one.... but please bear with me. the end is near and probably a sequel again.  
  
i'll be cooking up a law&order:SVU story after this. can i have some suggestions? :)  
  
The love I lost is found  
  
So let the rain come down  
  
The group was immersed into the topic of the speaker right away but slowly slipped off by the middle. Sara decided to go into one of the rooms reserved for some of the participants. She took the one for the Las Vegas PD. She collapsed onto the bed and sighed, "How in the word am I going to tell him?"  
  
Then, "Tell whom what?" a voice said. Nick.  
  
She shot up and raced her breathing to normal. "Nick, I… it's nothing." She looked at him intently and saw that the yearning was reflected back to her. No more words were exchanged after that.  
  
An hour later, they could still hear the speaker talking. Nick and Sara lay on the bed silently listening to each other's breathing. The room was dark, only enough to let them see their faces. Clothing was scattered on the carpeted floor and their legs were tangled in the blankets. Nick, as always was the first to break the ice. "Do you regret this?" What a first question. Sara just shook her head. "It's been a while, I know. Did I hurt you?" Again, no. "I'm sorry I didn't use any protection."  
  
"Just like the last time," she said to herself. "Don't worry about it," she said out loud. Nick kissed her shoulders and sniffed her hair. His hands traveled from her bosom to her navel and stopped when he felt a slight bump on the usually smooth skin. Sara tensed and held her breath. "This is it, Sara. This is it. Get yourself ready."   
  
Nick's lips did not stop their work on her neck and his fingertips continued to trace the interruption. It extended across her abdomen, below the navel and just above the junction of her thighs. Then it dawned to him, this is a scar. His lips stopped and he tensed. The only parts of him that feels are his fingers.   
  
"God help me," she thought as Nick turned her over to face him.  
  
"Sara, is this a scar? What happened to you?" he frantically asked. He felt very worried. Did something happen to her? "Where did this come from?" She was not look at him. "Sara, honey. Look at me and answer me. Where did you get this scar?" It was a bikini cut scar… a type of C-section cut where the woman can still wear bikini bottoms after CS birth.  
  
Sara fought back a sob and choked out, "You won't find answers here, Nick. Come… let's get dressed and get out of here."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"To my place. I have something to show you." Or someone. It's now or never. Sara chose… NOW. The couple managed to slip out of the hall after making the room in order. Of course, if you use ALS, it's not untouched. Nick notified Warrick while Hannah got Sara's call. They all understood and wished her the best.  
  
She drove them to her house. It was fairly late… 1030pm and her twins are already asleep. Sara's mother was still awake waiting for her. She led them to the porch and unlocked the door. "Hey mom."  
  
"Oh Sara…" Mrs. Sidle started then faltered, "…Nick. Hi." She eyed him weirdly and then to Sara. She had told her mother about her situation but still was kind of mad at Nick at some point. "Long time no see."  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Sidle," he politely answered noting her expression.  
  
"Uh… mom, they asleep?" Sara asked her voice lowered. Nick caught her change of tone and choice of words but said nothing. Her mom nodded.  
  
"I'll be sleeping, okay?" Mrs. Sidle stuttered. "Nice to see you again, Nick. Good night." Then she sped up the stairs.  
  
Nick took note of the place. Dainty, neat, cozy and simple. Very Sara-like. She took his hand and he observed that it was cold and shaking. She led him up that stairs past the living room. But before they went up, something caught his eye… two Reptar dolls similar to what Catherine bought with him a few months back. They walked silently through the hallways to a door to Sara's room.  
  
Once they sat down on her bed, she kissed him on the lips. "For whatever you'll be hearing and seeing now, promise me that you'll let me finish before you blast my head off, okay?"  
  
"Sara, why would I do that?" he asked as she turned away to pull out some photo albums.   
  
"Just promise me," she shot back. "I'm sorry to bite you off like that but this is important that you know, Nick. Please."  
  
"Yes. I promise to let you finish." She returned with 3 large photo albums. One pink, one blue and one red checkered. She held his hand and snuggled close to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Yes, Sara. Step five: open the photo album and let him figure it out," she said to herself. "Nick, the last three years… since I left Las Vegas… I've been very busy. Not just from work but with something else. With me so far?" He nodded in acceptance. Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the front flap of the album so tight. "Nick, I... I've been…" then she opened Pandora's Box. 


	8. chapter8

thank you for all those very nice reviews you gave my story. they're very encouraging and they make me feel good about myself. what inspired me more was the fact that Jorja and George are back on the show!!!!! isn't that great?!  
  
well, that's all for now. i'll leave you with no cliffhangers but with a happy chapter ending..... ciao!  
  
You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change  
  
Welcome me into your arms again  
  
Come on in out of the rain, hey  
  
The first page of the album held her ultrasound photos when she was 6 ½ months pregnant. Little blue and pink name tags were at the bottom of the page. Nick did not register what he was seeing at first but when he saw the name on the tags, he knew. Baby boy/Baby girl Sidle. Then the inevitable question came out, "Are they mine?"  
  
In the smallest voice she could have, Sara replied, "Yes." Nick continued to flip through the picture filled pages. Pictures of the twins on their first time to see the world, first smiles and… first everything. He was speechless as the pictures of HIS children smile back at him. Then she pointed, "This is Samantha Bernadette… Sammy. She's born five minutes after…" she paused and Nick looked at her lovingly. That was enough for her to continue, "Sammy was born five minutes after Nicholas Bernard… Nicky." The look in his eyes was priceless. He kissed her and poured all the love he has for her in that kiss. "You're not mad?"  
  
"Mad? Sara no," he said tears pouring freely from his eyes. "No, I love you… And now, I love them," he indicated the twins. He picked up the pink album and marveled at Sammy's pictures. She has Sara's eyes and hair… "Gorgeous. Like her mother." Sara then blushed at his comment. She thought that was sweet, him smiling at every shot she took of Sammy. But it became more intense when he saw his carbon copy. "Oh my goodness!" he cried the moment he saw Nicky in his cowboy Halloween costume. He felt as if he was looking at his two-year-old self on the picture.  
  
"He looks just like you," Sara chuckled amongst the tears. Nick mumbled a little "mm-hmm". "Beautiful." They stayed like that, proud parents just looking at the pictures of THEIR twins. It has a nice ring to it… their kids. Not just her twins. Theirs.   
  
"When did you find out about them?" he asked cautiously after another sigh when he saw the twins with fingerprint brushes and red goggles.  
  
She shifted to be more comfortable and answered, "A few weeks after my promotion, I realized I was late. I wasn't one of those who had morning sicknesses and nausea and being all moody. Being temperamental is somewhat natural of me." Nick chuckled and held her hand as she continued. "I had myself checked out and 3 home pregnancy tests and an official check-up later, it was confirmed. I was pregnant. Then when I started showing, I found out I was with twins."  
  
"And you were… okay with that?" he asked again still gazing at the twins' pictures.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Of course, I was terrified!" she said in a dignified way. "There I was, Sara Sidle… not good with kids let alone infants, an anti-social vegetarian crime fighter and most of all… single," she looked at Nick for signs of dejection but she found none, "to have twin children in six-and-a-half months. Good thing I have my friends to help me."  
  
He gave her a slight kiss. "You're doing a great job raising them. They're beautiful, Sara." He paused to take a good look at the woman in his arms. "Do they know? I mean about me?" Sara shook her head. "Makes sense. I understand," he immediately said when she started to apologize. "Do the others know?"  
  
"Warrick and Catherine are their godparents," she explained. "Grissom, Greg, Brass, and Archie are the only others who know about them. I'm sorry… I told them to hide Sammy and Nicky from you for more than a year now. I…"  
  
"Sara, Sara… I understand. But please… I want to be a part of their lives now that I know about them. I might not be the one on their birth certificates or that someone they call 'daddy' but I want to be there for them no matter what. Can you give that to me, Sara?" She nodded as fresh tears sprung from her eyes.  
  
"Want to meet them?" she whispered.   
  
"Would you like me to? I mean, they're asleep," he muttered. Sara kissed him and pushed his coat off his shoulders. "I want you to get them ready. I can't just barge into their lives. I mean… what if they won't accept me?"  
  
"Don't belittle yourself," she reassured him with another kiss, another piece of clothing discarded. "They've been ready for a long time."  
  
"When do you want to tell them?" he said now reciprocating her actions.  
  
"Whenever you want…"   
  
Good thing they locked the door! The next morning, a Saturday around 9am, the twins woke up. Nicky checked on his sister and they went to find their mother. Their grandmother left early to meet with their grandfather. Sammy was walking with closed eyes with Nicky practically dragging her. They reached Sara's door and knocked.   
  
Sammy said to her brother, "Why wake up Mommy? She needs to sleep very long today. She's probably tired from yesterday." Nicky looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"You're prolly right," he answered and they walked down to watch Spongebob. In no time, they were laughing and chewing on the garlic bread their grandmother left for them.  
  
Nick slit his eyes open because of the faint knocking he heard. He looked down and saw Sara cradled in his arms looking all contented and rested. She started to stir and greeted him with a smile. "Good morning. What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"I kind of missed this, y'know," he said. "Waking up with you in my arms every morning. 9:05a.m. Why?" He was unanswered because she shot up and struggled to get into her robe and slippers. "Where's the fire, Sara?" he asked sitting up on the bed.  
  
"The kids! They wake up by 8-9 and my mom's out," she stuttered. "Oh I forgot to leave their cereals out." In two seconds, she was out the door. Nick put on his pants and pulled on Sara's Harvard sweater ("I hope she wouldn't mind") and followed her to a yellow green door with neatly painted S and N.   
  
"Nicky, Sammy, you awake?" she called out. No answer.  
  
"Uh… yeah, they are," he said as the matter-of-factly. "The TV downstairs roars Spongebob. And I don't think your mom watches that."  
  
"Yeah, my mom screams soap operas and Food TV," she joked back as she heard little chuckles from down the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs and gave a heavy sigh, "You ready?" He just nodded.  
  
Down the stairs they went, hand-in-hand just as their little kids did earlier. Sammy and Nicky were arguing about whether Squidward is a squid or an octopus. So far, Nicky was winning with the octopus. "Sammy, he has 8 leggies. A squid has…" he counted with his fingers, "TEN!" She was close to tears. Then they spotted their mother.  
  
"Mommy! G'mornin'," the little girl bounced up and gave Sara a huge hug. Then she realized she was not alone. "Oh… hi. Good morning, sir."  
  
"Good morning, sir," Nicky said politely standing up and smiling. Nick's breath caught in his throat as he saw the smiles. "Who are you?"  
  
"Hi there," he managed to choke out. "I'm…"  
  
"I know who you are!" Sammy cried out. "You're Nick Stokes! Mommy's friend in Las Vegas." Her eyes lit up and jumped from Sara's arms to his. "Hello!"  
  
Nick could just breakdown. He held her daughter for the first time ever and she was happy. Then he felt another set of arms surround his neck. "I'm Nick, too. Nicky! This is Sammy. My twin sister." They each gave him a peck on the cheek.   
  
Their mother could just stifle a sob. This was the best thing she has ever scene ever. "Um, Nicky, Sammy. This is Nick Stokes. He's your um…" she thought twice, "Uncle Nick." She thought his face would fall but it did not. In fact, he smiled more.  
  
He carried both of the twins in his arms and sat them on his lap on the sofa. He motioned her to sit beside him. Sammy snuggled closer to his chest. "No, not Uncle Nick. Call me Nicky."  
  
"How about me?" the little boy asked laying his head on his 'uncle's' shoulder.   
  
"Then I'll call you Little Nicky." He ruffled his hair.  
  
"Like the movie!" Sammy cried out. "Hey, that's nice. You even look alike so it's just right that you have the same namey. Isn't that right, Mommy?"  
  
Sara was unusually silent. She was still absorbing what was happening in front of her. Her world's changing by the second. "Uh? Oh yeah… they uh… do look alike," she said slowly. For this very moment, her life was complete.  
  
They had breakfast together and Nick marveled at HIS twins. He felt it through and through in his heart, mind and soul that he is a father. And he loves these kids and their mom. The twins, on the other hand were really interested on knowing Nick more. Sara remained quiet for most of the time but occasionally, she would laugh along and share her part of the story.   
  
Nick had to go back to his hotel and change. He half-heartedly said goodbye to them and promised to play with them later with the others. Back at her house, Sara received a phone call from Hannah. She just got back from somewhere and she was granted the week-off. "If I know…" she thought when Hannah told her she was out cold and too drunk to drive home so she stayed at the hotel.   
  
The twins bathed and changed into their SpongeBob shirts and got their little backpacks of toys. They were getting ready to meet up with the others. Sara freshened up and prepared the gifts they've chosen. The kids had Sara make a special wallpaper of their pictures for Archie. For some particular reason, she felt light that morning. She felt that somehow, one way or another… everything's going to be alright. 


	9. chapter9

hello... i'm sorry it took long... all these school projects pouring down like monsoon rain is flodding up my schedule... get it?.... never mind, i'm not a joker anyway.  
thanks as usual to all the reviews... they're my lifeboats! i really appreciate it and they're very heart-warming and humbling.  
so a few chapters more... maybe another two and this story's over.... :( (:  
  
There's a place in your heart to love me again Happiness and joy you bring When you call my name Come on in out of the rain  
  
CATHERINE  
Hmm… what time is it? Where am I? What am I doing here?  
  
"Why it's 9:45pm, my sweet. You are in San Francisco and we're here for a forensics convention," a voice behind me answered. Grissom. That's when I know I was voicing my thoughts out loud.  
  
I gave him a good morning kiss and stood up. I pulled on my robe and said, "I hate you. You seem to be very awake ALL the time. But good morning anyways." He stood up and clothed himself. We walked out of the room finding Warrick watching Food TV and Greg grumbling for a batch of coffee.  
  
"Hey, you two," Greggo greeted the both of us as we sank on the couch in front of Warrick. "Here's your French Roast fresh from the first batch." We thanked him and he asked. "Where the hell is Nick anyway? Archie kicked me out of the room last night so I thought I had to sleep out here. Good thing my man, Warrick here has a big heart."  
  
"Why'd he kick you out?" Grissom asked.  
  
Just as the last word left his lips, the door of the guy in question opened slightly, revealing Hannah clad in a very large UCLA sweater followed by Archie in his night clothes. She blushed and gave all of us a small smile and so did Archie. No need for further questions.  
  
"That answered one query," Greg sighed as the young couple sat down on the other end of the couch we were sitting on. "But this doesn't point to Nick's whereabouts."  
  
Then Hannah shot up and gasped, "Sara!" She looked around and I think she realized she said something wrong. "I'm sorry. I'm not supposed…"  
  
"It's okay, girl," Warrick assured her. "We know about Sara's twins."  
  
She looked at Archie questioningly. "Yes, baby. I know about Sammy and Nicky as well." She gave a contented sigh.  
  
"Well at least something good has come out in this short period of time," Grissom smiled. We all agreed. We continued to watch TV until we heard the door open and Nick slipped through the door. He looked so happy and his eyes were shining. He was surprised on seeing Sara's friend here with us but when he saw she has Archie's arms around her, his smile widened.  
  
"You guys are going to be so proud of me," he declared. "More than the time I became CSI3 and even the time I was nominated for a promotion."  
  
"What's the big commotion then, partner?" Warrick amused.  
  
We all held our breaths and anticipated his answer. "Guys, you won't believe this! I'm…" he let go of a big breath. "I'm a father," he said in a soft voice. I can sense tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Of twins… with… with Sara."  
  
I stood up and gave him a warm hug. "We know, Nick. Congratulations! We're always proud of you," I soothed at the same time confessed. He looked at me oddly but smiled in understanding. "Sara told us about a year ago… told us not to tell you. We're sorry we hid them but we're really proud of you. I know you'll be a good father." Then, he cried on my shoulder. The bear hug became a group hug of CSIs.  
  
SARA  
I called Grissom as to where we should all meet up. He said they're all happy for me and proud of both Nick and I. Sammy and Nicky were back in the living room, sharing a beanbag and watching 'My Dad the Rock Star' on Nickelodeon. They can't wait to meet with Nick again together with Cath, Grissom, Warrick, Greg, Archie and their surrogate aunt Hannah. And as usual, they were arguing about something again.  
  
"Nicky, rock stars don't wear make-up all the time. This is just a cartoon," Sammy whined. She would rather watch Discovery Channel with the special on puppies and kittens than cartoons.  
  
"Sammy, what's so fascinating about little balls of fur rolling around and make you itch?" he answered and then pulled on his sister's hair.  
  
"Hey! Nicky stop pulling your sister's hair!" I reprimanded him. He apologized right away with a sweet kiss on his sister's cheek. I couldn't help but smile. But what he said next wished the contrary.  
  
"Sammy, what do you think OUR daddy is like? Apart from being a CSI and all."  
  
"I don't know. But I hope he's good to Mommy when they were together," she said. Tears filled up my eyes. "If ever I see him, I know I will love him with all my heart. Would you, Nicky?" He nodded and smiled. "I hope we'll meet him."  
  
I walked over to them to put them into the car. "We'll be meeting them in our favorite park! Aunt Catherine prepared a picnic for us and maybe you guys can play with all your uncles," I said.  
  
"Will Nicky be there, too?" Sammy asked batting her eyelashes and her eyes shining. Her brother anxiously awaited my answer.  
  
"Of course, he'll be there!" I smiled. "He'd better give back my sweater," I thought and laughed.  
  
The LV CSI arrived early and chose a nice picnic spot under an oak tree. The younger guys set the blanket down and prepared the grill. Nick and Warrick as well as Grissom and Cath got themselves comfortable. Archie and Greg proceeded to a game of Frisbee. About half-an-hour later, they saw Sara walking toward them with two bouncing children behind her. She was carrying large bags and two kiddy backpacks.  
  
They all stood up and smiled. Sammy and Nicky's faces split with wide grins… one with Sara's and the other resembling Nick's. The two scanned around for a familiar face among the crowd. When they saw him, they cried, "NICKY!"  
  
"Hey!" Nick said scooping both of them in his arms and kissing their foreheads. The others sigh in happiness for the 'family'. Soft flashes of light burst. Hannah took several pictures of the father and twins.  
  
"We missed you!" little Nicky said softly nuzzling his neck. Then Sammy followed, "Already!"  
  
Sara settled her bags down on the grass and sat for a while on a rock. Warrick sat beside her and touched her knee. "So they're the twins. Beautiful, Sara… simply. They're definitely beautiful." Her heart could erupt in pride.  
  
Nick put them down and walked them to the waiting people. Sammy, being the mommy's girl, flopped on Sara's lap. Little Nicky stayed with Nick. "Sammy and my Little guy," he started, feeling that he needed to do the introductions, "This is your Uncle Warrick. He's my best friend and your godfather." The two walked to him and gave him a huge hug. "Beside him, is your Aunt Catherine. She's your godmother." Sammy sped to her lap and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Her brother followed shortly after. He was getting cozy in Warrick's arms. "I like your hair! Like Goldilocks," she amusingly said to Catherine.  
  
"Why thank you!" she smiled back. Nicky then gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Hi there, little guy! And the two over here, are your Uncle Greg and Uncle Archie," she continued for Nick.  
  
It was Nicky's time to speed up to the two. "Hello! Hello!" he said separately to the two. Sammy, being the ever-sweet girl that she is, bounced over to where they are and smiled up at them. Greg patted her on the head. She shied away.  
  
"Haha!" Nicky chuckled. "Now your hair is as messy as Uncle Greg!" Sammy bit her lower lip and looked pleadingly at Catherine then their mother.  
  
Hannah pitched in. "Aw… it's okay honey. Come here, we'll get your bow fixed." The little girl thanked her after she straightened up her ribbon.  
  
Catherine had the urge to continue to introduce the last one. "And this is your Uncle Grissom." Uncle Grissom? Five pairs of eyes stared at her.  
  
The twins came over to him and he placed them on his lap. "Uncle Grissom? Funny name," Nicky said.  
  
"Well, actually, Nicky… that's my last name," he explained. "My real name is Gil. But my friends call me Grissom. So, I would like you to call me the same."  
  
"Oh! Just like… so, you can call us both Sidle!" the little girl burst out. Sara's eyes flew to Nick as his flew to hers. They held their gazes… Sara's distraught one to Nick's calm and composed. He smiled in compassion and the tension was again released. "But, Mommy's Sidle too… so call me Sammy."  
  
"How about your brother?"  
  
"I'm Little Nicky. Just like the in the movie. The big Nicky is right there!" he chirped pointing to Nick. Grissom smiled and didn't question the closeness between Nick and the twins.  
  
"So are we just going to smile here all day or what?" Warrick interrupted the small event. "I'm in the mood for some of those quarter pounders there Greg. Who else?"  
  
"ME!!!" the twins chorused. Nick chuckled at the thought of how Sara reacted when they first asked for anything meat. She was a vegetarian until her last trimester. The twins raced to their Uncle Warrick and waited for their burgers.  
  
Nick sat beside Sara with his hand extended. "Veggie burger, just like you want it," he said when she took it. She handed her a mug of iced tea. "See, I know you as well as you know me."  
  
She chuckled. "Maybe not as well, Nick. I've changed through the years." She took a peek of the burger and said, "I take it back." It was a cheeseburger with coleslaw. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," he said. The two ate in silence, watching THEIR children eat and play with their friends. "They're having a blast, those two. Full of energy."  
  
"Yeah. They hadn't had that much fun in a long time. With my work and me raising them alone," she sighed, "We couldn't really keep time together. Unless, I break-off early and take time off the books." She leaned back and continued, "They're really happy they now have you guys. Daycare's not doing this to them." Again, silence and the occasional twin banter enveloped them.  
  
After a few moments, Nick softly said, "So what are we? Where are we?" Sara's breath hitched. She looked at him hesitantly, to the children and back to him. "Honestly," she whispered, "I don't know."  
  
please... hit that purple button and review! thanks! 


	10. chapter10

_Hey! Hey! Nearing the end of this little story of mine.... ï_

_Baby, come out of the rain_

At the end of the day, both Sammy and Nicky were beat. As well as Greg, Warrick, Archie and Nick. Catherine dealt with Sammy about her hair and girl stuff while Nicky was interested in Grissom's insects. He even made her sister cry when he let a harmless spider crawl up his arm. Nick and Sara tried to avoid THAT issue for the duration of the day and somehow succeeded. But they always fond themselves alone with the kids or alone together. Hannah just took pictures of all that happened like it was a high-profile crime scene investigation. She seemed happy with Archie, though.

Nick offered to drive the three home since Sara seemed exhausted too. The twins were sleeping, out like a light in the back seat. Without words, they carried them to their rooms and simply... just watched them breathe. "This, Nick," she whispered softly, "is what I go home to every single day."

A pang of envy and guilt shot through Nick. When he goes home at 8-10am, no one's waiting for him. Just a TV set with Luna cable and several leather couches. Don't forget the bills, ad mail and the answering machine. He could trade all of that for a little something like this. "You're such a lucky girl," he said caressing the soft bangs on HIS daughter's forehead. He glanced at the clock; it was 9pm on the dot. "I'd better be going," he said standing up but Sara's hand atop his stopped him.

"Please... stay," she said with tears welling up in her eyes. "It would break their heart to know you're not here tomorrow morning. It would break MY heart not waking up beside you anymore. Two years is enough loneliness." Enough said.

By the 5th day of their stay in San Francisco with Sara, Archie and Hannah have gotten very close. Sometimes, the LV CSI dropped by the SF crime lab to 'assist' in cases or just give advice. Charles found a mentor in the image of Warrick and AD found a rock'n'roll partner with Greg. The twins became very fond of Nick, still not knowing the truth. This was starting to pressure Sara. One afternoon of her week-off, she decided to talk to HER mentor... Grissom.

"What is this about, Sara?" he asked the distraught-looking woman.

"I think it's time I tell them the truth," she said. "They're getting closer and closer every minute."

"Start from the beginning."

She advert her gaze to the street below the hotel café and started, "From the first time they saw him, they've gotten attached to him. I thought it was just their natural sweetness but I was wrong. It's like they can feel the connection... the bloodlines. Sammy noticed it first; she remarked that her brother and Nick looked very much alike in no 5 minutes of seeing him. The way they would just clutch into him every time he holds them... the only person they do that to is myself. As for Nicky, he would be waiting by the door for him every single day or look out the window until his cab comes into view of the street. One time, he told me that he wants to be just like Nick when he grows up..."

**FLASHBACK**

"And they all lived happily ever after," Sara said closing the big book with a slight thud. Her twins were hanging by a thread to consciousness. "Time for bed."

"Mommy, will the CSI be able to find out how the evil queen got killeded?" Sammy asked with a little yawn.

"We don't know, baby girl," she lovingly answered tucking her in. "But bad peoples like the ugly old witch deserve that. But you don't... you're a beautiful good baby girl. And I love you." Then she drifted off to Slumberland.

"Mommy, I know what I want to be when I grow up," Nicky said softly. "Just like Nick. Like our daddy, he's a CSI and he likes the hairy stuffs. I like buggies too but I like hairy stuffs more." Sara felt her breath hitch at the simple thought her son expressed. He slipped off to sleep right away and Sara left the room in near tears.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I see," Grissom uttered. Sara gave him a 'that's it?' look. "I'm not finished... Maybe, Sara... you SHOULD tell them now. Now that Nick's here and they have more time together before we leave for Las Vegas."

"I know that but I don't know where to start," she confessed small sobs racking her body. "What if they hate me for not telling them sooner? What if..."

"There you go again, Sidle..." he stopped him. "Assuming is not a trait of a CSI... especially a Lead CSI." He put a gentle hand on hers and continued, "Nick's a good man. Your twins are great and they're smart children. I'm sure they will understand what you did and they'll love you no matter what."

She thought for a bit. He was right. This was one of her 'now or never' moments. Grissom offered to be there but she refused. "Thank you but I need to do this alone. Grissom, I don't know what I'll do without you."

"You already did a lot of great things without me," he said with a smile. "Continue living your life and I'll always be proud of you."

That same afternoon, she phoned Nick scheduling a dinner at her place. Just him, the kids and her. It felt kind of weird dressing up and buying a bouquet of flowers for a woman after long years. But this woman is special. Before ringing the bell, he made sure that the velvet box was inside his coat pocket.

A very beautiful Sara opened the door for him with two little dressed up children behind her legs. "These are for you. You look so amazing, Sara," he complemented as she offered her couch to sit on. She just smiled at the complement and went inside to put the flowers into a vase and check on the food. Sammy and Nicky snuggled tightly against Nick's sides and synchronized their breathing with each other. They were exceptionally quiet given that this is Nick... no stranger. They just stayed there and he took the smaller hands into his. "You guys, ok?"

Before anyone of them could answer, Sara called out, "Dinner's ready. Everybody in the dining room." Sara was scared herself. Scared of the outcome of what will Nick think of her after dinner; of the things that can happen after everything.

She's not going to tell the twins tonight. She had already told them the time she got home after talk with Grissom. Amazingly, they took it lightly.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mommy, really?" Sammy said with a very, very wide smile. She jumped up and down. "I knew it! I knew it!" she chanted. Then she got back to the lap of her crying mother, "Mommy, thanks for telling us."

Nicky fell quiet for a little while but then he spoke up, "So that's why he feels so different! Mommy, every time he carries me, it feels like grandpa or Uncle holds me. He feels so much like family. It's because he's... he's DADDY!"

Sara also explained to them what happened, enough for a kid their age to comprehend. She told them that Nick loved them no matter what and Sara does too. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you..."

"Mommy! We love you," they said in unison. That was all she needed to fell all right.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dinner went well. They talked casually and laughed occasionally. Sara was obviously uneasy on her seat. Nick was uneasy himself; this was a weird time. The twins weren't playing with their food; they're not that noisy at all and basically, not themselves. After everything was cleaned up, they sat together in the living room and practically stared at each other. "So what's this about?" Nick finally burst out. The silence was deafening and it was killing him. "Something is not right," his CSI instincts kicking in.

No one was talking. Sara was having a staring match with the floor. The children were back in the position they were in before dinner, in Nick's arms. She gave up the match and decided to start, "Uh... Nick."

"I love you, Daddy!" Sammy at long last cried with slight tears in her sparkling eyes. Nick, wide-eyed, gave Sara a 'she knows?' look and she just smiled.

Nicky stood up on the sofa to be eye-to-eye with him and said, "Mommy told us this affernoon. We have been askin' her for a long time 'bout our daddy. He turns out to be you!" The little boy gave a small sob and fell into his arms. Nick just couldn't cry... there was something wrong with his water works. Sara's however, we on full force.

"Someone point a gun at me," he joked himself. He needs to cry, he needs the pain of a bullet to know this is really happening... not just some sorry assed fantasy that he had been dreaming of since they met. He held them tight against his strong chest and kissed both their foreheads. Sammy sunk deeper into the embrace while Nicky sat down and settled for his tummy.

He felt weight dip beside him. "I'm sor-"Sara started but lips against lips drained out all words. Finally tears escaped his fortress.

"This feels so right," he thought. "I love you, Sara. You know that," he whispered to her. Then he turned to his twins... HIS twins and said softly, "Now, we can be family. Sammy, Nicky... I'm sorry for not being in your lives before. But I promise, now that I am, I'm not going anywhere."

The still crying twins held sweet smiled upon their faces and just said in chorus, "We love you, Daddy!"

If that wasn't enough, another oh so sweet voice echoed the expression, "I love you, Nick. You know that. And I will forever." For the first time in their lives, they are a family.


	11. chapter11

**I'm so sorry it took this long!!!!! It's nearing the end and I am really hoping that you will like it.... ï**

The week that the LVPD CSI spent with Sara has worked wonders. They had time to visit the beach and the women enjoyed the bliss of vintage shopping. The men had the good ole bowling and pinball. But all that has to end. Before they left for Las Vegas...

"I'll miss you," Nick whispered in Sara's ear after a chaste kiss. They were at the airport waiting for their flight back home. He felt two tugs on his pant legs. He leaned down and scooped up his twins. "And you two, as well." He kissed their foreheads and continued, "Be good for Mommy, alright? I'll call ya."

They kissed him on his cheeks. "Daddy, we'll miss you too," Sammy said inhaling his Father's scent. "And we'll be good for Mommy. And because she told us that Santa will bring us lotsa toys if we're good."

Nick chuckled at the innocent thought. "Yeah, Daddy! We'll call you, too. And write you and draw you pictures and we'll come over," Nicky babbled. He put them down and turned back to Sara.

"Come over some time, please," he said. "Or if you want, I'll come over. I'm just a phone call away so if you want someone to talk to... I'll be here." They kissed again. Sara was about the reply when Nick knelt down in front of her and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Their friends watched in awe as Nick finally did his ultimate task. The other people, mostly fellow CSIs gathered around and quieted down to witness the event.

Sara stood there, unmoving and gasping for breath. Sammy and Nicky rushed to their father's side for support. "N...Nick... what is this about?" she stuttered.

He slowly opened the box and revealed a diamond engagement ring. Sammy started jumping up and down that she had to be held by Catherine to stay still. "Sara... I've been wanting to do this ever since you told me you return my love. I can't tell you how many times I've cried over you... how much your leaving took from my life... how much I missed you... how much I love you. Now that I have you again, I'm not letting you go. Especially when our family is complete... I could not ask for more. I'm coming out of the rain so I hope I am welcome in your arms once again." He slipped the ring on her shaking finger and stood up. "Marry me, Sara. I'll die if you wouldn't."

She was speechless; her gaze alternating from the sparkling ring on her finger to Nick's loving eyes. She knows what to answer; she just couldn't let it out. So she just kissed him with all the love in the world.

"I'd take that as a..." he asked hesitantly.

"Yes! Yes, Nick, yes! I will marry you!" she proclaimed to the unusually silent airport, all shyness gone with the wind. Nicky clapped his little hands in merriment and danced around with his sister.

Catherine and Hannah were in tears, holding on tightly to their significant others. Warrick, Greg, Archie and Grissom were simply very happy for their friends. The others around them clapped and shouted their congratulations to the couple. Nick and Sara shared one last hug and kiss as the LV team boarded the plane. The twins were in near tears as they said bye-bye to their daddy and their uncles and aunt. Hannah was almost crying too. In that few days she and Archie were together, they've gotten really close and probably in love.

**FOUR MONTHS AFTER...** **GRISSOM**

It's another slow night for our shift. That is good I might add for some reasons: we just finished a case, which demanded us three nights a row; the crime rate at this season seemed to shoot up; and, we're short two lab employees.

Shirley Morales, our lab technician got swept by love and got married. She quit and flew up to Maine. And a trainee, Joey North, on his way on being a full-pledged CSI got a transfer order to work for Orlando, Florida crime lab. So that's it. We improvised positions for some time. Greg and Archie were in DNA and Nick was in Ballistics.

Speaking of the team, ever since we visited Sara in SF, we kind of worked our asses off more. There was an invisible energy going around the lab. Cath and I finally are engaged since I got the inspiration from Nick. And she accepted! Archie was on the phone all the time, not that I am complaining because he was probably with his girlfriend Hannah. And because of that, his performance got better still. His monthly department evaluation shot up with flying colors. Warrick and his girlfriend are expecting a baby by the end of the year. Talk about motivation! Congrats to you.

Greg is voted 'Employee of the Month' for three months and running. Apparently, being single... again... is not doing anything to him. And it all comes down to Nick. What can I say? Our old Nicky's back... his performance level was tops and all of us are very happy that he's one of those 'doting father' kind. He and Sara are talking over the phone every copious free time they have. No E-mail was complete without a picture or two of their adorable children. It was nearing their birthday and Nick was thinking of going to California for that weekend.

I flew through my office notes and letters. Advertisements, letters of thanks, credit card vouchers, notes, messages and ah! Just what I was waiting for. A transfer letter from the sheriff for my two replacement CSIs.

_To Mr. Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Lab:_

_We are pleased to inform you that two-crime scene analysts are going to transfer from San Francisco to your crime lab. They are to arrive tomorrow preferably before the start of your shift. Both have requested personal handover of their credentials since they are proved to be very experienced and competent. _

_The Office of the Sheriff can release these information: both recruits have at least 5 years under their belts. One specializes in Materials and Element Analysis, finishing Theoretical Physics at Harvard and the other one in Ballistics and DNA Analysis, graduating Microbiology at University of California. _

_We are happy to inform you that once you or your team are not satisfied with their performances, you are free to file a transfer or a release order to the Office of the Sheriff. We hope that they are the right men for the job and good luck._

Office of the Sheriff, Clark County Police Department 


	12. chapter12

**Thanks everyone for the nice words and feedback. To answer your questions:**

**Sara is originally from somewhere near SF but she studied in Harvard in her college years....**

**For the other questions, the answers are right here. I'm sorry if this is such a crappy chapter.... **

**THE NEXT DAY... GRISSOM**

Shift was one hour in; Nick and Warrick were playing video games and placing bets. Archie was again on the phone immersed in a deep conversation. Catherine was browsing through a fashion magazine. Greg was watching over his coffee pot. I was about to enter the break room when the ever so loud intercom halted my steps.

"Mr. Grissom, please proceed to your office. There are two women who wish to speak with you. I repeat..."

Yeah, yeah, I heard it. Do they know how embarrassing these things are? But anyway, no use ignoring it. I head to my office and see two women. The one with long wavy hair was looking around curiously at my insect collection and the other one with the shoulder-length hair was sitting calmly beside her. I can faintly hear the babble of the girl about the spiders and the monarch butterfly I have on display.

"This is so neat! All my life I've been interested in butterflies and moths," she excited said examining the displays. "That's the reason why I was so engrossed in Mr. Grissom's work on the first place. Do you know that the wings of _Lepidopteras _are covered in scales?"

The one sitting retorted in a familiar voice, "Yes, I do. In fact, Mr. Grissom used to be my professor back in college. Now sit down and stop acting like a toddler in an insectarium." Obediently, she sat down but her eyes were still roaming.

"Can you believe it? Little ol' me working for THE Gil Grissom!" she continued. I had to chuckle at her eagerness.

"Hannah Valdez, please stop it! You're driving me nuts!" the other woman almost cried. Hannah? "You sound like Samantha after her 'Miss Congeniality' award at her daycare." That was my cue to enter my office.

"Hello Hannah," I greeted the surprised girl. "Sara, nice to see you here!" We shook hands. The younger woman fell silent and shy. "Hannah, I see you're interested at my little collection here."

"It's my little infatuation.... Butterflies," she bashfully answered in a small voice. "In fact, I have a key chain of spicebush swallowtail in amber here." She showed to me the specimen and I was impressed as she continued, "I made that in my college days."

"Hey Grissom," Sara finally said. "We're the new CSI replacing the two that you lost. I hope we are welcome."

My eyebrow shot up, "Are you kidding? Of course, you two are welcome! Now that you'll be working here, I guess Greg can go back to fieldwork. Archie could use some company." Hannah's face split into a smile. "Yes, Hannah... I'm giving you your Ballistics office as well as your place in A/V and DNA with Archie."

"Since she's also a CSI, level 2 in fact... can she go on field too?" Sara asked.

"Yes, she can. And you, Sara... stepping down isn't too hard for you?" I joked.

She gave me one of those Sara glares, "No Grissom. If it were for working here in Vegas again with you guys, I would gladly step down. I'll leave being the boss to you, _boss_." We laughed. Hannah was getting more and more comfortable.

"Oh, here are your temporary identification cards," I said handing them the cards. "Your formal ones will be given to you next week. So far, we have no assignments for tonight yet. Brass is out scouting for cases."

Just then, the man in question came in the room. "Guess again, I have three for you. 419 on the Strip, floater on Lake Mead and car crash just by the residential area. Welcome Ms. Valdez," he greeted. "Hey Sara. Uh... I'm already getting strange looks from the people at the lobby so if you don't mind..." he did not finish since two bouncing toddler came bounding into the room.

"Hello Unca' Grissom!" they chorused. Nicky and Sammy have grown over the passed months. Sammy's hair was longer and thicker and Nicky gained some weight yet still a perfect copy of his father. "We missed you," they said as they leapt on my lap and kissed me on my cheeks. It felt strange really on account that I'm not used to it.

"Hey guys, get down," their mom reprimanded.

"It's okay, Sara," I said. "How are you guys?" They flashed me sweet smiles and hugged me again. Such sweet kids! "Want to go see the others now? I have to give out these assignments."

"Is Daddy and Aunt Catherine there?" Sammy asked jumping up and down.

"Is Unca' Warrick and Unca' Greg there as well?" Nicky followed rocking back and forth.

"Yes... and yes," I answered them tapping their noses. I looked at Hannah and said, "Archie is there too. So let's go." We headed to the break room.

****

"Score 5 for the Texan boy!" Nick cried triumphantly as he punched the air. He beat Warrick at their video game once again. "Who's the next victim? Brown here is getting beat up!"

Greg chuckled, "I'll pass. I got my ass kicked once and it's not nice. I'm just amazed that you keep up with him still, Warrick."

Catherine said right away, as Nick faced her, "Don't even think about it!" She turned back to her magazine and imagined herself wearing one of the Vera Wang cocktail dresses, Grissom in arm and...

Then the said man walked in the room with their assignments. "Catherine, you're with Warrick. You have a 419 on the Strip; tourist obvious gunshot wound to the head. Archie, back to the lab with you. I need you to process the yesterday's victim's SART follow-up. Greg, you're with the new CSI Lake Mead, floater."

"And you will be?" Cath asked sitting on her legs and leaning back.

"Alone. Road mishap, residential area," he replied.

Greg threw his paper cup away and wiped his hands on his pants. "So, who's the new guy?" The rest of the team asked the same question to the ever-calm Grissom. "Who am I working with? Uh... some newbie or an old crank?"

"Correction," he said with a glint in his eye. His look shifted from Nick to Cath and finally to Archie. "It's a new girl."

Hannah took it as her cue to make an appearance. "Hi guys! Hi... Archie..." she shyly greeted. "I'm the new kid on the block."

Archie sprang to his feet and raced to her side and hugged her. "Oh my, Hannah you're here!" he babbled. And then he remembered that his boss was in front of them. "Sorry."

Catherine chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Arch. We _do _have a loop in the rules here." They all laughed. Hannah sank deeper in her boyfriend's arms. "So who's the other guy... or girl?"

"I still don't have anything to do, Gris," Nick complained. "I do not want paperwork."

"Nick, go take the day-off with..."

"DADDY!" twin voices suddenly rang in the room. Then, Nick... the controller and game forgotten got pounced on by two toddlers. "Daddy, Daddy, we missed you oh so much!" Sammy said excitedly, drizzling him with baby kisses.

"Daddy! Mommy had my hair cut just like yours," Nicky excitedly declared. He rocked back and forth; it seemed like his mannerism. "Do you like it?"

Nick was gaping at the two children in front of him... _his_ children. He was practically speechless. No words can describe this sudden feeling in his heart. If that wasn't enough, he saw another bigger surprise. "Hi Nick. How are you?" Sara appeared from behind Grissom.

"Sara!" Warrick exclaimed, with his eyes bugging out. "You're back."

"Yup! For good this time," she said walking over to each of them and giving them a kiss on the cheek. And then she reached Nick. "You haven't answered me yet. How are you?" He gaped at her, up and down her body hidden under a very loose sweater. "Cat got your tongue?"

Sammy jumping in his arms shook him out of his daze. "Wha... oh my..." he stuttered. "Sammy... Nicky," he kissed them both. "Sara," he breathed out slowly standing up and giving her a very tight hug. Yet, Nicky jumped into action.

"No Daddy! Not so tight!" he cried. "You might squish our little brother."

"It's a little sister, Nicky!" Sammy whined without her brother finishing his breath and Nick comprehending what his son just uttered.

"Little brother?" he breathed. The CSI team froze on their positions as they battled amongst themselves what they had heard.

"See, see! Even Daddy agrees with me," the boy said triumphantly. The ones who were watching smiled at the child's antics.

Sara was smiling shyly with a slight blush. She took Nick's hand in hers and placed it on her abdominal area. His eyes went wide as she declared, "Nick, I'm pregnant. Four months."

Grissom was the first to break. "Well, congratulations to the both of you. That'll be baby number three." The others followed suit. Hannah was still wrapped in Archie's arms.

Finally, Nick spoke. "Sara, baby. I... I don't know what to say..." He gave her a sweet kiss and coherently said, "I love you... this... them.... This is great."

They separated from the embrace and found their twins snuggled against Greg with gift bags in their hands. He slipped in and out of the break room unnoticed by everyone. "I've been wanting to give them these. Only, I cannot find the time to fly over to Cali or FedEx," he said after Sammy kissed him on the chin.

They opened the baggies and Sammy was the first to squeal. "SPONGEBOB!" She danced around, her curls flying behind her as she hugged the square yellow stuffed toy. Inside was another toy, Squidward. Everybody in the room couldn't stop smiling at her and her brother as he opened his. A 2 chemistry sets.

"I had my first one when I was 7," Greg confessed. "And look where it took me. Now, with parents like you... who knows where this might take them." Sara smiled at him lovingly.

"Thank you, Greg... I never thought of giving them this early but... thanks very much."

"Unca' Greg!" Nicky said pulling at his shirttail. "Thank you! I've been wanting to test DMA...uh... I think that was DNA... anyway, I've been wanting to do what you do in your lab for so long! Will you teach me?"

"Nuh-uh! Unca' Greg... teach me first!" the little girl competed against her twin.

He laughed out loud. "What about your Auntie Hannah over there wrapped around Uncle Archie?" Sammy sauntered over to her and joined the embrace.

The attention went back to the couple. Nick hugged Sara tight, careful of her swelling tummy. He kept whispering sweet nothings in her ear and massaging her stomach. "I love you, you know that. We're going to get married soon... before this little one decides to come out."

"Nick, I love you, too. And yes, I will marry you. I don't care where..." she whispered back. "Just as long as I'll be Mrs. Stokes and we will be together with our children."

"Uh guys... it's getting late. Nick, Sara... you have the time off," Grissom said. He turned to the other couple, "You guys... back to work. Hannah, with Greg. Archie to the lab with you... Now, scram!" He motioned the others to vacate the break room to attend to their assignments and leave the little family in peace.


	13. chapter 13

**Yes! There is a chapter 13... and this will be the beginning of the end. Lemme tell ya something before you go on with my little story. I'm in my senior year in HS and we need to submit our OWN story with the minimum of 10 chapters. I was already at 14 so what the heck. I had this finished pronto and well, it's rushed yes but I hope you like it.**

They sat down on the sofa, huddled together with Sammy beside Nick and Little Nicky between their parents. Nick had ridden up Sara's sweater to reveal a simple white tee stretched over her bulging stomach. He placed his warm hand over her bellybutton and kissed her fully. "I love you... I'm so glad you all are here," he said to them. The little girl squirmed on her seat, as she wanted to join the cuddle. "Move in with me?"

Sara smiled sweetly and said, "We were kind of hoping of that, Nick." She laced her fingers with him on her tummy and continued, "Babe, this life inside me... the proof that I love you so much. And these two over her," beckoning to the twins who chuckled lightly, "are the reasons why I feel this is forever. Time healed my wounds. I know it healed yours as well. Still, I want you to know that with or without our children... I will always be here to be your best friend, colleague, lover, and hopefully soon... your wife. I love you, Nick Stokes... with all my heart and soul."

**TWO MONTHS AFTER...SARA**

"Keep still, Mommy!" Sammy almost screamed at me as she insisted she zipper my gown up. "There, all queeny."

I picked her up and adjusted her flower headdress. "Queeny? Why not princessy?"

She chuckled. "Don't be silly, Mommy. I'm the princess, see!" She twirled around on the bed and sprinkled rose petals and periwinkle heads all over and picked them up again. She put them in her big flower basket and said, "You're the queen of my, Nicky's and Daddy's heart. I love you..." she hugged me and gave me baby kisses. "Mommy's so beautiful."

"Aw, thanks. So as you," I said. I looked at the mirror and sighed. Here I am, six months pregnant; bulging at my middle... I can't complain about what pregnancy did for my chest, though. It filled out a full 34B cup. My skin was glowing and the make-up made me glow more. I wore my hair back in the curls that Nick loves and wore my confidence higher than usual. "Sweetie, would you like to make a call to Daddy? Check if he and Little Nicky are okay?"

"Sure thing!" and then she flipped open my cell phone and speed dialed Nick's number.

I sat down and put on some red crystal slippers to match the pink of my simple wedding dress. I can't believe that I am getting married to the man I love with all my life. Nick Stokes. My best friend. The father of my children... my soon-to-be husband. I want the whole world to know that I am in love with this Texan and I am pregnant with his little... hmm... maybe that's my little wedding gift to him.

**NICK**

"Hello, Sara?" I answer my ringing phone.

"No, Daddy... it's me!" Sammy said excitedly. "You're not s'posed to talk to Mommy yet. She told me to call you."

"Really, baby? How are you then? It's been a long week now. Me and Little Nicky over here miss you girls so much," I answer, relieved that I hear my little daughter's voice again. I'm staying at Grissom and Catherine's with Little Nicky. Lindsey couldn't be happier; she got someone to play with.

I hear her little feet jumping on the bed. "Uh... I missed you guys, too. Very much!" I could picture her in her red flower girl dress jumping up and down with a wide grin on her face. "Mommy's so beautiful and she looks like a queen and I'm her princess and Little Nicky's the princey and you're the king." I couldn't believe how she could say something that long and fast with just one breath; obviously from Sara.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, you cowgirl," I chuckle as she continues her babble. "That's good to know. Hey baby girl, can you tell Mommy that I can't wait to see her later and I love her so much."

"How about me?"

With a smile on my face, I answer, "Of course, I love you. Now go tell Mommy that and I'll hold the line, okay?" She excused herself politely and the next thing I heard was Sara's sweet voice.

"I love you, too baby. Can't wait for later..." and then the line went off with a little, "Mwah!"

The Nicky walked in dressed in a kid's tuxedo looking sharp and handsome. He was having trouble with his tie. "Daddy, can you fix this? I can't make odds and ends of it." I knelt and fixed his tie. "There! Now we look like each other now," he said puffing up his chest and checking himself on the mirror. "Daddy, how are Mommy and Sammy?"

I picked him up and sat him on the bed, "They're fine, little man. I can't wait to see them again. Are you happy?" He responded with a very cheerful, "Very!" He's as energetic as his twin. "Hey, I'm going to show you something. Tell me if Mommy will like it, okay?"

He waited patiently as I showed him our wedding rings. Mine was a simple gold band with Sara's name engraved inside. She handpicked it for me on the very day they flew over from San Francisco. Then, there was hers. "Oh Daddy, Mommy will surely love it!" Nicky exclaimed. It was gold and platinum woven around each other. The gold symbolizes my fiery love for her and the platinum means forever. I got this the same day I searched for the engagement ring. Nicky clapped his hands and smiled at me with the same eyes as my own. "Mommy will love you for it!"

I know, baby. I know.

**Ya know, I was kinda thinking for an idea for a trilogy. The next stories will be of Archie and Hannah... what do you think? Go punch that purple button with a "go!". Make sure it's on the "Make a Review". Thanks oh so much!**


	14. chapter 14

Nick stood by the altar waiting for his bride. All his family were there and so as Sara's. The difference in quantity was seen exceptionally but it didn't make any disparity because they all love Nick and Sara so much. The whole night shift was there... they planned a day wedding so all of them could come. Some of Sara and Hannah's previous team were there to witness the event. It was a very intimate celebration held at a community church near where they live.

They had a long entourage of guests led by Lindsey and Sammy as the flower girls and Nicky the ring bearer. Warrick could tell that his friend was shaking in nervousness as he stood beside him being the best man and all. "Relax, she'll be there at the end of this line," he reassured his best pal.

"Thanks, man," Nick answered.

There walked Catherine and Grissom, Greg and one of Nick's sisters, Archie and another Stokes sister, David and Jacqui, Sara's older brother and Nick's female friend since high school. Even Hodges was there in the sidelines. Doc and his family attended as well. Then came _the_ moment...

"This is it, man," Warrick whispered.

Sara appeared from behind the last guests on the line looking gorgeous in her pink designer wedding gown and sheer veil and a tiara of rubies. Although pregnant, she looked so sexy in everybody's eyes especially Nick's. Her parents escorted her closer and closer to him while maid-of-honor, Hannah, followed from behind.

She could see the tears fighting to escape his eyes from where she was standing. She couldn't help but cry as well for many reasons. One of which was her parents and brother was there for her on this special day of her life. Second, she was the luckiest woman in the world to be married to this perfect guy. And three, at last, her family was officially complete. They reached at last the altar after what seemed like an endless walk.

Nick stepped up and held out his hand, not breaking his gaze with Sara's. The priest asked Sara's parents, "Who gives away this daughter to this man?" Her father took her hand and placed it firmly on Nick's.

He whispered in his ear, "You take care of my baby girl, okay? If you don't..." but his wife held him back. Nick promised with all his heart, he will.

The wedding was beautiful. Everything went well except for a few bloopers on the candles and Hannah getting cake all over Archie's cheek and the dove landing on Lindsey's headdress. Hannah, who now lives with Archie, offered to take the twins for the week to leave the newlyweds alone and private.

Nick and Sara Stokes flew straight to Texas right after the reception. They agreed to open the presents when they got back home. Nick took his new wife to his hometown and spent their honeymoon there. The first night, he decided to show her his present.

"Nick... where are we going?" Sara droned for the 5th time. She was blindfolded in the backseat of his old truck. "Honey, please can I take this off?"

They stopped. He helped her out of the vehicle and carried her another 10 feet. "Close your eyes," he whispered seductively. She did and heard a wooden door open and he stepped inside with her. "You know that tradition that a husband should carry his wife into the threshold for good luck and longevity?" She nodded. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, she did, flinching a bit to the light. When she recovered, she gasped and almost cried on the spot. They were inside a fully functional and decorated vacation house complete with Magic Fingers, a fireplace for cold nights, 2-person bath tub and a swimming pool right in the middle of a garden. "Oh Nick..."

"You like? I mean, we don't have to live here but we can spend time alone or holiday with the kids in this place," he babbled just like Sammy. "This is like our little retreat... to cool down." When Sara remained silent, he started to rock back and forth like Nicky. "Sara?"

She turned to him and gave him a very passionate kiss. "Oh Nick, this is so beautiful! Oh my goodness, this... this is so wonderful. Thank you!" They kissed again.

"You are wonderful." They sat down and the leather sofa and cuddled. "I love you... I'm glad you're mine."

"And you are mine. It just seems so right," she whispered. She placed their hands on her tummy and hummed a song. "Nicky... what would you say if I have a girl?"

"I was kind of hoping for a boy but as long as it's our baby, it's okay," he answered.

She chuckled and kissed his chin. "What if I tell you..." she paused as he began giving her forehead and hair butterfly kisses. "Nick... do you want me to tell you they gender of our baby?" He stopped meekly and stared at her lovingly. "Nick, what if I tell you that this pregnancy will be Nicky and Sammy all over again?"

His mind was clouded with so much love that it didn't register that quickly. When it did, his mouth gaped and his eyes widened. "An... another s...set of t...t...twins?" he gibbered and his hand weighed down on her tummy. "Boy and girl?" clearer this time. Sara could just nod.

Twins run strong through both families. Nick has twin sisters, Sara's grandmother had a twin brother and she's supposed to have a twin as well. Sammy and Nicky were a big surprise to her and she was scared because she thought she was to do it alone. The pregnancy was long and hard and the pain was unbearable. But now, her second set... she is not alone. She is with the man of her life. Nick was massaging her tummy with obvious tears in his eyes. "Babe, you okay with that?"

He took her in his arms and once again declared to her his love. "Sara, this is... this is heaven! And I will be here every step of the way. I won't leave you and the twins... and this set, too. I'm so happy and I'm so proud of you."


	15. chapter15

This will be the 2nd to the last chapter. After this... EPILOGUE... 

So please read and review! Tell me what you think. Thank you so much!

THREE MONTHS AFTER 

When they got back to Vegas, Sara filed for temporary resignation. Hannah, promoted to CSI level 3, took her place in the team and still was in charge of DNA. Catherine and Grissom held off their planned wedding to let the newlyweds bask in the sun alone for a period. "Let the kids enjoy it for a while then it'll be our moment," Catherine joked to him.

Hannah proved to be a very good CSI, solving several medium profile cases on solo and with Greg, they made a great duo. Of course, she and Archie are still going strong and they had so signs of stopping. Nick began to give Warrick some parenting tips and so as to Sara giving very nervous Callie moral support. She still hangs-out in the lab once in a while to baby-sit Lindsey and brings the twins over so she can have someone to play with.

"I'm practicing to be a big sister!" she said happily. "I know Mommy and Uncle Gil would want to have one of their own. It's too lonely these past years... I'm sick of being alone."

"Believe me, I know how that feels," Sara said.

"Aunt Sara, you're 35 weeks along, are you?" the little girl asked. She nodded and smiled as the girl placed her hand on her very large tummy. She felt the movements of the twins. "Are you scared? I mean, you've gone through this before but you're lying if you tell me you're not scared. Uncle Nick's a nice guy; he'll take care of you."

"You said it," the older woman answered. "Lindsey, we all love you. Especially, Grissom. Every since day one, he treated you like his own. I'm happy that he will be your new daddy and I am a hundred percent sure that he'll be perfect. It'll be new but I know he'll try." Lindsey could just grin.

Just then, Greg walked in with the Nicky on piggyback and Sammy clinging on one of his legs. "Mommy, monster!" Sammy squealed as he reached down to tickle her. Nicky just laughed hysterically and hopped off Greg to hug Lindsey. "Hi Linsey," he shyly said. Obviously, he has a little crush on her. Sammy sauntered off to his side and waved wildly.

Greg slumped down beside Sara panting. "You have pretty strong kids," he said. "Anyway, nice for you to drop by, Sara. We kinda missed your presence around here." He expected an retort but when Sara remained quiet and having very even deep breaths, he became worried. The children sped to her side to check on her. "Sara, you okay?"

"Nothing... I just... ah... they're moving around," she answered. She was clutching her belly tightly. "Greg... can you... call Nick. I know he just finished a case. Please," she said and he sped out of the break room and in no time, she was in Nick's Denali en route to the hospital ER. She knew that her water broke and it is 5 days before their pre-arranged date.

Nick was pacing around the O.R. because Sara opted for the C-section. In an hour, she was in a private room tired and asleep. Catherine was there as well for moral support. She took watch of the kids and was asleep on the lounge chair. The twins were asleep as well on a couch in the room while Nick mainly just watched her breathe. "She's so beautiful," he thought. He held her hand in his and kissed her brow. She stirred.

"Hey..." she said in a raspy voice.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," he answered back as they shared a kiss. "You were wonderful today. As always." He helped her sit up.

"How are they?" she asked.

"Who 'they'?" he replied. They smiled as the reality donned to them that they have 2 sets of twins... four children under the age of 4 since it'll be Sammy and Nicky's birthday the next month. Sara gave him the look and he chuckled, "Out as a light together with Catherine over there. And the other... want to see them?"

Her face lit up. "You saw them already?" He shook his head.

"I want you to be there when I do." They were contemplating on waking up Catherine and telling them that they'll be out but decided against it. "I put in 06:19am as time of arrival. You've been sleeping for three hours now."

He carried her on to a wheelchair and wheeled her out to the elevator where they descended three floors down to the nursery. Their twins were easy to find because they are on the first row and center. "Baby boy and Baby girl Stokes," it read with pink and blue nametags on their legs. The boy was in a white blanket and the girl was in pink. The proud parents beamed amongst each other while looking lovingly at their babies.

Nick knocked on the glass to gain the nurse's attention. She walked over to them and carried the boy and then another nurse carried the girl. She mouthed her congratulations as they showed them their twins. Sara immediately burst into tears and sobs racked her lithe frame. They were tears of joy flowing down her cheeks as her little babies opened their eyes and revealed chocolate brown eyes of hers and Nick's. "Hi, babies!" she said waving slightly.

He was crying slightly as well. He held her hand and he tapped the glass again as to say that they're ready to see the children in their private room. The nurses nodded and they returned to their room. Catherine was already awake and talking on the phone when they arrived. "Yeah, Room 419... yes, like homicide, we know. Be here and tell Gil to bring Lindsey. Okay, Nick and Sara are here... bye," she finished the phone call and turned to them. "Warrick. The whole CSI team's on their way as well as Callie, Doc and David. Brass and the others will come tomorrow. So, how are they?" she asked noting the swollen eyes of Sara.

"Perfect," Nick answered for her because she did not trust her voice. "Both about 5.5lbs approximately, brown hair and eyes, ten toes and fingers... just perfect!"

Just then, the door opened and the two nurses they met earlier walked inside with the crib with their new babies. The three adults huddled around touching the smooth skin of the babies. Nick proudly carried his new baby boy in his arms as Catherine handed Sara her girl. "You guys are so lucky! Two pairs of twins... whoo... you guys are incredible," she commented the couple.

Just the, the baby girl started fussing. "Babe, I think she's hungry," Nick said. "I could go down and get you a bottle but..."

"Nick, I can manage," she laughed at him as she sat back down readying herself to breastfeed. She missed the closeness of that act... the mother-child connection was surreal. "Uh... Cath?"

"It's okay," she smiled. "I've done it with Lindsey so I have no qualms of it. But if you're uncomfortable..." Sara just shook her head no. She was taking time to gather her wits but it was cut short when her baby boy had the same plans as his twin sister.

The slight noise managed to wake up the older twins. Nicky sat up first and looked around. When he spotted his Dad with a bundle in his arms, his eyes went wide and almost shrieked, "Is that my baby brother?"

That shook Sammy into full consciousness. "Nicky, you keep quiet!" she screamed at him. When she realized they weren't in their room, she blushed and apologized for the noise. Then she spotted Nick with the baby, "Daddy... baby brother?" she asked anxiously.

Cath stepped in and pulled her onto her lap. "And a sister as well," she said to the child. She looked around to find out if that is true. "There... with Mommy. But she's feeding her now." Sammy's face lit up and she began her babbles once again.

"And we can play housies and dollies and I can show her my stuffed kittens and..." she continued on. Catherine and Nick chuckled as Nicky covered his ears and whispered to his new brother, "You'll get used to it."

When Sara finished feeding the infant, she was wide-awake and active. For a day-old baby, she was really energetic. It was the boy's turn. Big sister was bouncy again as she looked at her sister for the first time. She rained her tiny face with kisses and insisted she carry her. But Nick wanted to hold her still.

After feeding time, the team arrived and the room felt so alive again. Everybody brought gifts and was so excited to see the family. Lindsey was so happy because she has two more surrogate siblings to take care of. As for presents, since they were unable to give Sara a baby shower, they gave her double the presents.

Warrick and Callie had the privilege to hold them first. Then Hannah and Archie. Greg and Doc passed and Cath and Gil came last. All of them were in awe when Grissom held the baby girl carefully. "What did you name them?"

"Well, I want Nick to name them because I named these first two," Sara answered in a heartbeat. Nick's eyes glowed. "Nick? What will it be?"

He thought a bit. Of course, he thought of it and chose a few good ones. He knew he had the final choice. "For the baby boy, Reno Anthony. And for the baby girl, Rio Angelina," he said proudly.

Sara smiled. "Reno, Nevada and San Antonio, Texas..." she murmured remembering her geography. "The Rio in Vegas or Rio Grande and Angelina River in Texas. Nick, I love it!"

"Yeah and we love it as well," Warrick said giving both parents a big hug. "Congratulations to both of you." The whole team congratulated them also.

By the time the last person said goodbye, both sets of twins were asleep. Nick and Sara were tired but managed to call their respective families who promised to arrive later that week.

Although tired, Sara couldn't sleep. Her thoughts keep floating to her former life... then to the present. How lucky she was to be this happy at long last. She knows it will be hard but with Nick on her side, she can do anything. They have proved their love was undying even with the long two years of separation, problems along the way, obstacles, hardships...love conquered them all and because of that, she is very thankful.


	16. epilogue THANK YOU

**I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO THANK ALL OF YOU CO-CSI FANS THAT READ AND LIKED THIS LITTLE STORY I HAVE CONJURED IN MY HEAD. WHETHER YOU LEFT A REVIEW OR NOT OR IF THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU READ THIS.... THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**NOW I CAN CONTINUE ON THE MAKING OF THE SEQUEL "PIECES OF ME" THAT CENTERS ON THE B-STORY OF THIS FANFICTION... HANNAH AND OUR FAVORITE LAB TECH SECOND TO GREG... ARCHIE JOHNSON.**

**AGAIN, THANK YOU AND FOR THE LAST TIME... ENJOY!**

**EPILOGUE**

Lindsey was right about Grissom and Catherine wanting a child of their own because not a year had gone by since Sara gave birth, they got married and Catherine had a son of her own. Callie and Warrick were given a baby girl they christened Kisha Marie. They also planned to get married. Archie and Hannah had other plans. Three months before Catherine became Mrs. Grissom, they wedded in the Little White Church with only the CSI team as witnesses. Greg, on the other hand, was recently taken off the market.

Life in the Stokes household was seldom quiet. With four young children around, how could it be? Sammy and Nicky are in pre-school while Rio and Reno are in department daycare. Nick and Sara's life are not perfect but it's just normal for couples to argue sometimes and make it up later.

They have agreed no more children and he promised to get fixed. Sara was grateful because finally she found someone who can put up with her bitching and relatively short temper. Everyday, Sammy was beginning to sound as cheerful as Nick but look so much like Sara. Nicky was the other way around but as sweet as his father. Tony has Mommy's eyes and everything Nick while Rio has Daddy's smile. In an early age, all four children proved to be as smart as their parents.

It is true what they say that there is a place in every heart to love even those who went astray. People do spend a lifetime searching for that something special. For some, it is staring at them in the eye and they chose to ignore it. When that love is lost, it maybe for forever... it may never come back. Yet, for the lucky ones, it stays, it grows... it is for eternity.

_You told me that you'd love me if I'd ever change_

_Welcome me into your arms again_

_Come on in out of the rain, hey_

_There's a place in your heart to love me again_

_Happiness and joy you bring_

_When you call my name_

_Come on in out of the rain_

**09/30/2004**


End file.
